The secret of black eye gang
by Avanti-17
Summary: It is sequel of bhootiya haveli. If you loved bhootiya haveli then definitely you are going to love this one as well. So please peep inside.
1. chapter 1

I hope that the way you loved bhootiya haveli , the same way you will love its sequel. Consider that below story happens after bhootiya haveli.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Cid bureau:**

Freddy : Sir ye case kitna ajeeb tha na.

Daya : HA Freddy sach me.

Vivek : Sir aap dono thik hai ?

Freddy : Are vivek mujhe kya hua hai ?

DAya : Bilkul. Tum thik ho ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Daya : Itni badi saajish ho rahi thi humare khilaf phir bhi hame pata nahi chala.

Vivek : Ha sir. Chodenge nahi is baar black eye waloon ko.

They were talking among themselves when Acp sir came inside having a serious face and was talking on the phone, went directly inside his cabin.

Vivek : Sir Acp sir pareshan lag rahe the.

Daya : Vivek mujhe lagta hai ki sir ke upar kaam ka pressure hoga isiliye.

Freddy : Ha sir mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

Daya : Waise kafi der ho gayi Abhijeet aya nahi ab tak.

Vivek : Ha sir. Warna Abhijeet sir to kabhi late nahi hote.

Freddy : Ab tak to unhe aa jana chahiye tha . Abhi to Acp sir bhi aa gaye.

Daya : Mujhe lagta hai ki kahi fas gaya hoga.

They were talking and the landline of bureau rang.

Vivek picked it up and said " Hello Cid bureau.

Jee kaha

Hum abhi aate hai. "

Vivek : Sir ek khoon ho gaya hai.

Freddy : Ek baar sir ko bata de. Phir nikalte hai.

Daya : Abhijeet ko call karo aur use directly crime spot pe bulao.

Vivek : Sir band aa raha hai Abhijeet sir ka phone.

Daya : Chalo filhal case ko dekhte hai.

Now the team informed Acp sir and were going to the crime location. They were moving from the crowded area of Mumbai. After a while , they were in the area not having much traffic.

Daya : Sir aapko kuch awaz aa rahi hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Daya. Mujhe lagta hai kuch na kuch to gadbad jarur hai.

Tik - tik — tik - tik — tik

All of them came out of the car.

Vivek saw bomb at downside of the car.

Vivek : Sir gadi ke neeche bomb hai.

Before he could complete his sentence , the bomb blast took place.

All of them jumped at the right time, hence they were saved. It was the correct time that they noticed the bomb otherwise it could have taken their life but this time luckily they were safe except few scratches.

Daya : Sir bal bal bach gaye.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye jo koi bhi tha use pata tha hum log isi car se jane wale hai. Isilye usne gaadi ke neeche bomb lagaya.

Freddy : Sir lekin ye car to bureau ki parking lot me hi thi.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo sab hum baad me dekh lenge pahele case pe dhyan dete hai.

Now all of them took another car and reached the crime spot. Now they came , took out their white gloves and started doing the investigation.

Daya took a look at the dead body. He was shocked looking at the dead body.

Daya : Sir ye dekhiye is ghaav ko aisa lagta hai kisi chaku se maara hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Body par aur koi Nishan nahi dikh rahe.

Daya : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy , Acche se dekho kuch milta hai kya laash ke pass se.

Freddy started checking the pockets of person for any identity proof whereas Daya and Acp Pradyuman started interrogating people present and Vivek was clicking photos of the crime scene.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya aap log ise pechante hai ?

One man : Jee nahi.

Daya : Iske baare me kuch aur bata sakte hai ?

Second man : Jee ha sahab ye admi wo samne wali dukan se bahar nikala tha.

Acp Pradyuman : ( pointing towards the cd shop ) Us dukan se.

Second man : Jee sahab.

Daya : Sir hume waha jaake dekhna chahiye.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy laash ko forensic bhej do. Dekho kya pata chalta hai.

Freddy : Yes sir.

* * *

**In cd shop : **

Daya showing the photo of the dead person.

Daya : Ye aapki dukan me aya tha ?

Shopkeeper : Jee ha. Abhi thodi der pahle hi aya tha. Lekin ise hua kya ?

Acp Pradyuman : Darsal iski maut ho gayi.

Shopkeeper : Sahab maine kuch bhi nahi kiya.

Daya : Shant ho jao.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye batao ki isne tumhare dukan me aake kaunsi cd li ? ,

Shopkeeper : Nahi sahab isne koi cd nahi li. Bas baar ek hi picture ki cd nikal ke dekh raha tha.

Daya : Kaunse picture ki cd ?

Shopkeeper now forwarded the packet of cd to Daya.

Shopkeeper : Yahi hai wo cd jo wo admi baar baar dekh raha tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya kholke dekho to sahi iske andar hai kya ?

Daya opened the cover of cd. All of them saw the cd inside thr cover.

Shopkeeper now looking at the cd said " Sir ye cd nahi hai jo iski andar thi. "

Daya : Sach bol rahe ho ?

Shopkeeper : Ha sahab. Us waqt mujhe ek call aya gaya uske wajah se mera dhyan bhatka aur jab maine dekha to wo cd ka cover counter pe hi rakha tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Filhal ke liye hum is cd ko leke ja rahe.

* * *

**Cid bureau :**

Acp Pradyuman : Ye Abhijeet kaha hai ? Ab tak aya kyu nahi ?

Daya : Sir maine use phone kiya tha lekin uska phone band aa raha hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek phone lagao Abhijeet ko aur bulao abhi iski waqt.

Vivek : Yes sir.

Vivek went aside to call Abhijeet.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum Daya kya chupa rahe ho ?

Daya : ( hiding his eyes ) Kuch bhi to nahi sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya mujhe jhoot pasand nahi hai. Waha crime scene par bhi tumhara dhyan nahi tha. Bolo kya chupa rahe ho .

Daya : Sir jiski maut hui hai wo darsal mera khabri hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye baat tumne hume pahle kyu nahi batayi ?

Daya : Sir darsal uska naam Rakesh hai aur usko maine black eye gang waloon ke peeche lagaya tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Oh my god Daya. Kahi iski maut ke peeche un gang waloon ka haath to nahi ?

Daya : Sir mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai.

Meanwhile Vivek came and said " Sir abhi bhi band aa raha hai Abhijeet sir ka phone. "

Acp Pradyuman : Cid ki gaadi me bomb Uske baad tumhare khabri ki maut aur upar se ye Abhijeet bhi pata nahi kaha jaake baitha hai ? Pata nahi cid bureau me ho kya raha hai ?


	2. chapter 2

I hope that you will like second chapter.

* * *

Acp Pradyuman : Cid ki gaadi me bomb Uske baad tumhare khabri ki maut aur upar se ye Abhijeet bhi pata nahi kaha jaake baitha hai ? Pata nahi cid bureau me ho kya raha hai ?

Daya : Sir mujhe lagta hai is cd me kuch saboot honge.

At the same time , security guard came inside and said " Sir ye ek parcel aya hai . "

Acp Pradyuman : Shakal dekhi tumne jisne ye parcel diya ?

Security Guard : Uski badi badi muche thi aur ankhoon pe google tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Iska matlab bhes badal kar aya tha.

Guard now left the office.

Now Daya started examining the parcel and said " Sir bhejne wale ka naam nahi hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Courier company dekho Daya kaunsi hai aur pata karo ki kaha se bheja hai is parcel ko.

Daya now went outside to check the details of the parcel.

Freddy : Sir kholke dekhte hai na is parcel ko.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy abhi nahi. Ho sakta hai ki isme bomb ho. Vivek jaake bomb detector leke aao.

Vivek went and came back with bomb detector in his hands. Freddy now checked the bomb with bomb detector. No sound came from bomb detector.

Acp Pradyuman : Iska matlab isme bomb nahi hai.

Freddy : Ha sir.

Freddy now started openeing the parcel. The parcel was square in shape. As soon as upper part of the parcel got opened , smoke came out from the parcel. Soon the smoke covered the complete room. All of them started coughing. They were not able to see anything because of the smoke.

Acp Pradyuman ( coughing ) : Vivek , Freddy jao aur darwaze aur windows khol do.

Both Freddy and Vivek while coughing and still managed to open the windows. Till now the smoke covered each and every corner of the bureau. Now the smoke started to subside as the windows and doors were opened.

A little time after , the quantity of smoke in the room remained very little and the visibility was back again. Now everyone was able to see everything present and now the quantity of smoke was about negligible. Acp Pradyuman , Vivek and Freddy were standing staring at a blank point and their eyes completely black in color.

Daya came back after completing his investigation about the parcel. He came inside and saw three of them gazing at a blank point and eyes looking completely weird. He went near Acp Pradyuman and said " Sir maine information nikal li hai us parcel ke baare me. Wo parcel Malad se bheja gaya tha. "

He was talking but no reaction of Acp Pradyuman on his talks. So he shaked him and said " Sir aap thik to hai na ? "

But all he got was silence in reply.

He now moved towards Freddy and Vivek and hold his both hands in front of their eyes and started moving them , to check whether they are noticing or not. He now pinched both of them slightly on hand. Still no effect on the three persons present. His all efforts now went in vain.

He was now in thinking mode what to do now then a punch came directly on his face from Vivek. He was in thinking but came back to present in a second , got the situation and in time managed to stop the punch by holding Vivek ' s hand.

Daya : Vivek , kya kar rahe ho tum ?

This time another punch came with much speed on his right cheek he also stopped that punch.

He moved towards Freddy and said " Freedy dekho na Vivek ko kya ho gaya hai ? "

Freddy also remained as previous. Vivek started approaching him and at the specific distance stopped.

Daya : Thank god Vivek ruk gaya and swiped the sweat on his forehead and set sigh of relief.

Freedy now came near Daya and slapped him on his right cheek. Daya was unable to get the situation. Another slap welcomed on his left cheek. Daya hold his both hands on cheeks and started rubbing them because of pain.

Daya ( to himself ) : Pata nahi tha ki Freddy bhi itne jor mar sakta hai.

His both cheeks now became red.

Daya now came near Freddy and shaking him vigorously " Freddy , Ye mai hu Daya "

This time also Freddy now moved his hand to slap on Daya but this time Daya moved and slap missed. Freddy now started moving towards Daya in anger and Daya moving in back direction. He now reached near Acp Pradyuman.

Daya : Sir dekhiye na in dono ko kya ho gaya hai. Dono mujhe mar rahe hai.

No response came from Acp Pradyuman. Vivek and Freddy were looking at Daya with fiery eyes looked like they are going to kill him.

Acp Pradyuman went and grabbed Daya by collar and hit him. Due to that force Daya was now on the ground. Daya managed to get up and stood straight. This time Acp Pradyuman gave him another hit which was with higher force when compared with previous one. This time now Daya fall on the ground.

Acp Pradyuman moved towards Daya and grabbed his collar , Daya also grabbed Acp ' hand and both of them were rolling on the bureau floor. Acp Pradyuman left Daya ' s collar.

Daya was not even able to fight with three of them as he cannot injure his dear ones. If any other criminal was there in the place of trio , he could have knocked him till now but he was helpless at this situation. All that he could do was to save himself from their attacks.

The three of them attacked on Daya at same time. Daya now tried in best possible way not to hurt them.

In all this , Acp Pradyuman took out his gun and aimed at Daya ' s heart. Daya also took out his gun and pointed at Vivek and Freddy and said " Dono ke dono wahi par ruk jao. Warna goli chal jayegi. "

The four of them were at respective places. Daya was now moving from his place slightly still pointing gun on remaining three. He now moved a step and a bullet shot. Bullet fired from Acp Pradyuman ' s gun and hit him on left arm. Daya now in pain grabbed his left arm with right one. He was now close to the entrance. He was praying for miracle to happen and save himself from this difficult situation.

Looked like his prayers has bern answered , Abhijeet came inside the bureau having bandage on his head. Taking a glance at Abhijeet now Daya felt relieved.

The trio were now looking at the same fiery eyes towards the new entry which took few seconds back.

Acp Pradyuman ' s gun point was on Abhijeet. He fired on Abhijeet , but it got missed. Now Abhijeet took out his gun and pointed at Acp Pradyuman. One shot , second shot and third shot. Three of them were lying on the floor.

Daya now came near Abhijeet and said " Abhijeet ye kya kiya tume ? Acp sir pe , freddy aur Vivek tino pe goli chala di tumne. Hosh me to ho tum ? Tumhe pata bhi kitna pyar karte the ye log tumse. Unhone tumhe itna pyar diya aur badle me tumne unhe kya diya maut. "

Abhijeet : Daya meri baat to suno.

Daya : Sunne sunna ke liye ab kuch bacha bhi hai. Cid ne tumhe ek nayi pechan di ek pariwar ki tarah rehte the ham sab log. Lekin tumne ek hi jhatke me sab kuch khatam kar diya sab kuch.

Abhijeet : Daya.

Daya : Tum mujhe Daya bulane ka hak kho chuke ho Abhijeet. Bas ab nikal jao yaha se aur kuch karne ki jarurat nahi hai. Niklo yaha se.

Abhijeet was still at the same place.

Daya : Sunai nahi diya maine kaha jao yaha se.

* * *

In a hurry so will reply later.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story.


	3. chapter 3

Please read chapter 2 updated today only.

* * *

Abhijeet : Daya ek baar peeche mudke to dekho.

Abhijeet now forced Daya to look backwards. All of them opened their eyes slowly.

Daya : ( happily) Sir aap log thik ho gaye ?

Acp PRadyuman : Lekin hume hua kyat ha ?

Freddy: Daya sir aap ke gaal aise lal kyu ho gaye ?

Vivek : Sir aapke haath par ye goli kaise lagi ?

Daya : Ha ha batata hu sab kuch.

Daya narrated all the things which happened till now.

Freddy, Vivek : Sorry sir.

Daya : Isme sorry wali kaisi baat hai. Tum dono to hosh me hi nahi the na.

Acp PRadyuman : Daya tumhare haath me goli lagi hai. Jao jake dressing karke aao.

Daya along Freddy went for dressing on wound.

Abhijeet : Sir ye sab hua kaise ?

It was the time when Acp PRadyuman and Vivek noticed him. Vivek narrated all the things that happened till now.

Abhijeet : Sir aap dono thik hai ?

Acp PRadyuman : Ha hum dono thik hai. Tum ab tak kaha the ? Ye koi waqt hai bureau ane ka ?

Abhijeet : Sorry sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Dubara aisi galati nahi honi chahiye aur tumahare sar pe ye chot kaise ?

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi sir bas chotisi chot hai. Sir wo cd play karke dekhe.

Now Vivek switched on the laptop and started playing the cd.

A person was having mask on his face.

Person: Acp Acp Acp tum jaante nahi ho ki mai tumhara kitna bada fan hu. Tumhari bahuduri aur immandari ke kisse maine bohot sune hai. Magar tum kisi nirdosh ki jaan jaane nahi de sakte. Agar bacha sakte ho to bacha lo. Sirf 24 ghante hai tumhare pass.

A man was seen standing inside the glass chamber in which the water was filling continuously. Till now the water was filled upto person s ankle. Gradually with time the water level was rising.

Man : Please Acp sir mujhe bacha lo.

Person : Sirf 24 ghante hai tumhare pass uske baad kya hoga tumhe pata hai.

The video now stopped. Acp Pradyuman now banged his hand on the table.

Pradyuman : Vivek is admi ke baare pata lagao dekho koi missing report milti hai ya nahi.

Vivek : Yes Sir.

Abhijeet : Sir ye jo glass ka container hai ye itne asani se nahi lejaya gaya hoga. Jarur koi bada truck laga hone inhe.

Both Freedy and Daya came back.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek aur baat jab ye video play ho raha tha tab train ki awaz aa rahi thi. Ho sakta hai ki is jagah ke as pass se train jati ho ya phir railway station ho. Freddy ek kaam karo dekho ki koi truck missing hai kya ?

Freddy : Yes sir.

There were only Acp Pradyuman ,Abhijeet, and Daya present in the bureau.

Acp Pradyuman was in thinking.

Abhijeet : Sir kya baat hai aap itne pareshan kyu hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Pata nahi Abhijeet lekin mujhe lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Daya : Sir aap chinta mat kigiye jab tab hum sab saath hai tab tak kuch bhi bura nahi ho sakta.

Abhijeet : Jab tak hum teeno saath hai koi humara kuch bhi bigad nahi sakta.

Acp Pradyuman : Aisa hi hoga. Tum chinta mat karo. Chalo investigation karte hai.

Abhijeet : Sir humari car me bomb ye koi asani se hone wali baat nahi hai. Jarur iske peeche bhi eye gang hogi.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe bhi lagta hai. Bureau ke parking ka CCTV footage check karte hai. Kuch na kuch to mil hi jayega.

Abhijeet now played the footage of parking lot. They found a masked man coming inside the bureau parking was doing something with their car.

Daya : Sir ye admi kuch kar raha hai humari car ke saath.

Abhijeet : Mai Security Guard ko bulake laata hu.

Abhijeet came back with security guard.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum kaha the jab ye admi (pointing towards the masked man in footage ) humari car ke saath ched chad kar raha tha.

Security Guard : Sir is admi ne mujhe cid ka batch dikhaya uske baad hi maine ise andar ane diya.

Abhijeet : Tumne puchna nahi usne pucha nahi kya tumne uske chehra kyu dakh ke rakha hai ?

Security Guard : pucha tha lekin usne kaha ki use allergy hai.

Daya : Aur tumne uske baat li.

Security Guard : Ha.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum yaha se ja sakte ho.

Daya : Sir aapne ise jane kyu diya ?

Acp PRadyuman : Daya ye security guard naya hai. Abhi 1 - 2 din hue hai.

Abhijeet : Sir ek aur baat notice ki aapne us dhamki bhare video me bhi same built ka admi tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Ye jo koi bhi kar raha hai na uske peeche ek hi aadmi hai.

Daya : Ha sir. Chodenge nahi is admi ko.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya , tum us parcel ki baat kar rahe the na.

Daya : Ha sir maine pata lagaya hai is courier company ke baare me jisne ye parcel bheja aur us admi ka parcel bhi .

Acp Pradyuman : Tum aur Abhijeet jao aur dekho kisi itni himmat hai ki cid bureau me zeherile gas wala parcel bheja.

Abhijeet and Daya both left the place.

Both Abhijeet and Daya came outside the house whose owner was the person who sent the parcel to cid bureau.

Abhijeet started getting flashes of things like he has been at the same place before too.

Daya : Kya hua Abhijeet tum thik ho ?

Abhijeet : Ha Daya. Chale andar.

Both of them went inside having guns in their hands. The main door was opened. They entered inside. The hall was leading towards two directions left and right. Abhijeet went in left direction whereas Daya went in right direction. After sometime Daya called Abhijeet " Abhijeet Idhar aao. "

Abhijeet went there. He saw a man who was dead inside.

Abhijeet : Daya ye admi !!

Daya : Ha Abhijeet ye wahi aadmi hai jisne bureau me parcel bheja tha. CCTV footage check kiya tha maine courier company se. Tum jaante ho is admi ko ?

Abhijeet : Daya ye mera purana informer tha.

Daya : Tha matlab.

Abhijeet : Isne mujhe dokha diya tha mujhe. Isiliye ab ye mere liye kaam nahi karta. ISka naam Raghav hai.

He now started looking at the Raghav s face. He started getting flashes of him and Raghav together, both talking with each other. His head now started paining. He now hold his head in his hands. He now fainted at the same place.

* * *

Duo jeeny, trio fan - Here is your update.

Abhi Nidhi , Abhishikha , Perfect Abhi , Pooja Abhi Deewani , abhi , debashree - Two updates of this story are done today.


	4. chapter 4

**In cid bureau :**

Acp Pradyuman : Ha vivek kuch pata chala ?

Vivek : Nahi sir ab tak to nahi.

Freddy : Sir abhi pata chala hai Prasanna transport ka ek truck gayab hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo chal ke dekhte hai.

* * *

**In Prasanna Transport Office :**

Manager : Aap log ?

Freddy : Hum log cid se hai. Jo bhi pucha jaye us baat ka sahi sahi jawab do.

Acp Pradyuman : Aap ki company ka truck kaha se gayab hua tha ?

Manager : Sir darsal us truck ko Malad area me delivery karni thi parso hi magar abhi tak nahi hui.

Acp Pradyuman : To tumne police complaint nahi ki ?

Manager : Jee ki. ( Forwarding him bunch of papers ) ye rahi uski copy.

Freddy : Us truck ka driver ko call nahi kiya tumne ?

Manager : Sir darsal truck ke saath saath driver bhi gayab hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Driver ke details to honge na aap ke pass. Wo hume de dijiye.

Manager took out the file and gave the details of driver.

Acp Pradyuman : Vicky naam hai is driver ka. Freddy is Vicky ki phone ki location track karo aur saare check posts pe naka bandi kar do dekho wo truck kaunse kaunse checkpoints se gaya.

Freddy : Yes sir.

* * *

**In the car :**

Freddy : Sir abhi jaha se hum log aye hai na wo akhiri checkpoint hai jaha se wo truck gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Aur agla checkpoint yaha se kitni dur hai ?

Freddy : Sir yaha se 5 km dur. Maine pata kiya hai sir wo truck waha se guzra hi nahi.

Acp Pradyuman : Samjh rahe ho iska matlab. Ye truck yahi kahi beech me hoga 5 km de dayre me.

Vivek : Sir wo truck driver Vicky ka phone track ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Kaha pe ?

Vivek : Sir yaha se karib 500 m ki duri par.

Freddy : Sir ye rasta kafi sun san hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Isi liye to jurm karne ke liye unhone ye jagah dhundi hai. Chalo chalte hai aur pakadte hai is Vicky ko.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

Daya started patting Abhijeet ' s cheek. He brought water and sprinkled on Abhijeet ' s face.

Daya : Abhijeet utho.

Slowly Abhijeet came in consciousness.

Abhijeet : Kya hua Daya ?

Daya : Wo tum yaha par behosh ho gaye the. Tum thik to ho na ?

Abhijeet : Ha ha Daya mai thik hu.

Daya : Agar tumhe thik nahi lag raha ho to ghar chale jao.

Abhijeet : Nahi Daya maine kaha na mai thik hu. Filhal hum is case pe dhyan dete hai.

Daya : Abhijeet , ye dekho is Raghav pe sharir pe goli ka nishan.

Abhijeet : Mujhe lagta hai iski maut goli lagne ki wajah se hui hai.

Daya : Ha ek kaam karte hai body ko forensic bhejte hai.

They sent dead body of Raghav to forensic and both of them started checking the house for further evidences.

Daya : Abhijeet yaha aao. Yaha pe ek rod mila hai.

Abhijeet : Rod pe khoon bhi hai aur saath me baal bhi.

Daya took out the evidence bag and put it inside it.

Daya : Ise bhi forensic bhej dete hai. Mujhe lagta hai iske saath koi aur bhi tha. Khooni ne uske sar pe danda mara aur use behosh kar diya.

At the same moment , Abhijeet again starts getting flashes. He was about to fall, when Daya hold him. Abhijeet jerks his head.

Daya : Abhijeet , agar tumhe thik nahi lag raha ho to ghar chale jao. Phir wapas aa jana investigation karne ke liye.

Abhijeet : Arey nahi yaar tum akele kaise manage karoge sab kuch. Mai thik hu agar mujhe accha nahi laga to mai khud ghar chale jaunga.

Daya : Pakka.

Abhijeet : Ha pakka.

Both of them checked the house.

Abhijeet found a gun.

Abhijeet : Daya idhar ana.

Daya : Kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet : Ye dekho gun mili hai. Shayad ise gun se khoon kiya ho Raghav ka.

Daya took the gun in evidence bag.

Daya : Abhijeet ye to tumhara purana informer tha na to tum to jaante hoge na iske pariwar ko.

Abhijeet : Ye akela rehta tha. Iski koi family nahi thi.

Daya : Ek kaam karte hai as pados waloon se puch tach karte hai.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman , Vivek and Freddy ' s side :**

Vivek : Bus sir. Yahi location hai Vicky ke phone ki.

All of them descended from the car and started looking for truck.

Vivek : Sir dekhiye waha par truck hai Prasanna company ka.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo chal kar dekhte hai.

They went near truck and checked the truck thoroughly. They found a mobile at the driver seat.

Freddy : Sir Vicky ka phone.

Acp Pradyuman : Jaha tak mai black eye gang ko jana hai wo itni badi galati kar hi nahi sakte. Wo jaante hai hum log phone track karke truck tak pohoch sakte hai. Tum dono hoshiyar rehna aage kuch bhi ho sakta hai.

They were checking at that place when Freddy said " Sir waha pe godown hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo chal ke dekhte hai. Ho sakta hai ki ye wahi godown ho jaha pe us admi ko kidnap karke rakha ho.

Vivek : sir yaha se 10 min ki duri pe Railway track bhi hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Humara motive ye rahega ki humne us admi jaan sabse pehle bachani hai. Do you get it ?

Freddy , Vivek : Yes sir.

Now the trio went near the godown.

Two guards were present outside the godown. Suddenly a sound of whistle came.

One guard : Mai dekh ke aata hu.

He went outside , Freddy hold his neck and made him unconscious. The other guard was present at the previous postion. Suddenly a wire came on his neck and due to sudden pressure on neck he collapsed on the ground. Acp Pradyuman came from behind.

The trio went inside the godown having guns on their hands opened the door of godown.

They started checking the godown. Acp Pradyuman found the man in video and the water level upto his neck.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy , Vivek jaldi aao yaha.

Both of them came. They took out the man who was inside with difficulty but the man collapsed on the ground itself.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek , Freddy jaake godown ko achhe se dekho.

Both of them started checking the godwon whereas Acp Pradyuman tried to make that man conscious but all his efforts went futile. Freddy and Vivek came back and said " Sir koi nahi hai. Humne puri jagah chan mari. Har jagah sirf lakdi ke boxes hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Aisa kaise ho sakta hai ?

They were talking when the door through which they entered got closed automatically. A sound of match stick lighting came and within few seconds the godown covered with fire.

* * *

PoojaAbhiDeewani, Duo Jenny, Perfect Abhi - This is next update.

Abhishikha - Don ' t worry about reviewing the story.

Debashree - No dear it was not a suspense story but if you want I can write a new suspense story after completion of either bhootiya haveli 2 or lost heart.

Thanks to all people who read as well as reviewed the story.


	5. chapter 5

Sorry for late update. Enjoy the chapter now.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

They were interrogating with neighbours of Raghav.

Daya : Ye raghav kaisa admi tha ?

Neighbour 1 : Sir ye admi to bada ajeeb kism ka tha. 2 - 3 din baad ghar aata tha kabhi kabhi to hafte ke baad aata tha ghar.

Abhijeet rubbing his finger on his lips said " Daya pata lagna padega ki ye Raghav akhir jata kaha hai. "

Daya : Kuch aur cheez aapko yaad ho kal raat ke baare me ?

Neighbour 2 : Sir ye admi bohot tedhe kisam ka tha. Humesha gussa karta tha. Isliye humne uspar itna dhyan nahi diya.

Neighbour 1 : Sir yaad aya jab mai raat ko ghoome ja raha tha tab maine ek admi ko uske ghar me jate hue dekha tha.

Abhijeet : Kuch aur yaad hai tumhe ?

Neighbour 1 : Haan uske pass gun bhi thi.

Uski height ( Pointing towards Abhijeet ) aapke jitni hogi.

Daya : Aur kuch aapko yaad hai kya ?

Neighbour 1 : Nahi sir. Wo sir raat kafi thi na isliye dekh nahi paya mai us admi ko.

Daya : Jee aap log ja sakte hai.

Abhijeet : Iska matlab is Raghav ke ghar me koi to aya hai jiski height 5 feet thi aur gun bhi thi saath me.

Daya : Ek kaam karta hu mai apne saare informers ko bolta hu is Raghu ke baare me pata karne ke liye. Akhir pata to chale ye 2 - 3 din ghar ke bahar karta kya tha.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman , Vivek and Freddy ' s side :**

Three of them coughing due to smoke created by fire.

They tried to open the door, but it did not open as it was locked from inside.

Acp Pradyuman saw a window. He broke that window. The three of them along with the unconscious man came out from the window.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy , Vivek tum dono thik ho ?

Freddy and Vivek both taking deep breaths. After some time their breathing now became normal.

Freddy : Ha sir. Sir aap thik hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha mai thik hu. Vivek ek kaam karo ( pointing towards unconscious man ) ise hospital leke jao. Ab ye admi hi hume kuch bata sakta hai.

Vivek : Yes sir.

Vivek took that man to the hospital.

* * *

**Cid bureau :**

Daya : Sir wo admi bach gaya ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha daya bach gaya hai. Lekin uski halat kharab thi to use hospitalize karna pada.

Freddy narrated all the things which happened till now.

Abhijeet : Kya sir aag lag gayi ? Aap dono thik to hai na aur Vivek ?

Acp Pradyuman : Shant ho jao Abhijeet , hum teeno thik hai.

Daya : Ek minute sir , jab aap teeno andar gaye tab darwaza khula tha aur jaise aap andar gaye darwaza band ho gaya.

Abhijeet : Iska matlab koi to tha waha pe. Jisne bahar se darwaza band kiya.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Abhijeet. Us kidnapper ko pata tha ki hum log us jagh tak pohoch hi jayenge. Isliye to wo intezar kar raha tha ki hum log aye aur wo apna kaam kare.

Abhijeet : Sir mujhe lagta hai aap teeno ko sambhal ke rehna chahiye. Aaj bhi aap teeno bal bal bache ho.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet us ka target sirf hum teeno nahi balki puri ki puri cid team hai. Tum dono bhi sambhal kar rehna.

Duo nodded their head positively.

Acp Pradyuman : Pata chala us admi ka jisne wo box bheja tha bureau me ?

Daya : Ha sir. Uska naam Raghav hai. Jab hum dono uske ghar par gaye to uski maut ho chuki thi.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya ye jo bhi khel khel raha hai na use humare ek ek movment ke baare me khabar hai. Isliye to humare us tak pochne se pahle hi khoon kar diya Raghav ka.

Daya : Sir laash ko forensic bhejva diya hai aur bhi kuch saboot mile hai use bhi bhej diya hai forensic. Dr sahab kuch na kuch to pata laga hi lenge.

Abhijeet : Sir aap chinta mat kariye Raghav ka khooni jald hi pakda jayega.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Abhijeet Raghav ke khooni tak to hum poch hi jayenge.

Voice : Ye kis khooni ko pakadne ki baate ho rahi hai ?

All of them turned and saw Dcp Chitrole there.

Abhijeet : ( in a low tone ) Bas inhi ki kami thi to ye bhi aa gaye.

Daya : ( in a low tone ) Pata nahi ab kaunsi buri khabar le kar aye hai ?

Abhijeet : ( in a low tone ) dekhte hai.

Dcp Chitrole : Ye kya khusur pusar ho rahi hai ?

Abhijeet : Kuch bhi to nahi sir.

Dcp Chitrole : Haan to mai ye bol raha tha ki kiske khooni ko pakadne ki baat ho rahi thi yaha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir kisine cid bureau me jeherliye gas wala parcel bheja tha. Jis admi ne parcel bheja tha uski maut ho gayi aur usi ke khooni ko pakadne ki baat kar rahe the hum.

Dcp Chitrole : Jara naam to batana jisne cid bureau me parcel bheja ?

Daya : Sir Raghu naam hai.

Dcp Chitrole : ( in his style ) Ye naam Raghu kahi suna hua lag raha hai.

After thinking said " Abhijeet kahi ye tumhare khabri ka to naam nahi ? "

Acp Pradyuman gave look to both of them " Is that true ? "

Abhijeet : Jee sir. Lekin wo mere liye kaam karta tha ab nahi karta.

Dcp Chitrole : Lo 2 min me case solve ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Aapko pata hai kisne kiya Raghav ka khoon kiya ?

Dcp Chitrole : Pradyuman khooni tumhare samne hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai ? Yaha par humare officers ke alawa koi nahi hai.

Dcp Chitrole : Ha in me se koi khooni nahi ho sakta kya ? Sab ke sab dhudh ke dhule hue todhi na hai.

Daya couldn ' t control now. So said " Chitrole. "

Dcp Chitrole : Tameez se baat karo Daya. Mai tumhara senior hu. Mai to bhul hi gaya tha tum to apne senior ko naam se bulate ho. Kyu sahi kaha na Abhijeet maine ?

Abhijeet : Sir ye humare apas ka mamla hai. Aap isme na pade to accha hoga aapke liye.

Dcp Chitrole : Dekh rahe ho Pradyuman. Tumhare officers ko kaise juban lada rahe hai. Yahi sikhaya hai tumne inko. Wo to achha hai ki juniors yaha par nahi hai. Pata nahi kya sikh rahe honge wo log.

Now it was above the patience level of Acp Pradyuman so he said in angry tone " Sir aap mere officers ke baare me baat kar rahe hai. Mujhe meri sikh par pur bharosa hai. "

Dcp Chitrole : Confidence hona acchi baat hoti Pradyuman hai lekin overconfidence nahi.

Acp Pradyuman : Baat ko ghumayiye mat. Sidhe sidhe boliye na kisne kiya hai khoon ?

Dcp Chitrole : Abhijeet ne kiya hai khoon.

Daya : Sir aap bina kisi saboot ke Abhijeet par ilzam nahi laga sakte.

Dcp Chitrole : Mai soch hi raha tha ki Daya ne ab tak kuch bola kyu nahi. Saboot chahiye na tum logo ko. Chalo forensic. Dhudh ka dhudh aur pani ka pani ho jayega.

All of them went to forensic.

* * *

Duo jenny, abhi - I hope ki aapko ye chapter bhi pasand aye.

Debashree - Aapka andaza sahi hai lekin jo aap soch rahi hai na waise kuch hone nahi wala.

abhijeet girl - I always try to give daily update but as two stories are going on simultaneously so only one update per day is possible. I will try to update daily as per your request. Please check your pm.

Well I am warning that some of you might find the next chapter boring but after that chapter the story will take an unexpected twist.


	6. chapter 6

I am back with another update.

* * *

**Forensic lab : **

All the officers entered the forensic lab except Dcp Chitrole.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe bol kya pata chala hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Are Pradyuman tum bhi humesha ghode ke upar sawar rehte ho. Sabar rakho thodasa.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe batata hai kya sidhe sidhe laash ki maut ki vajah.

Dr. Salunkhe : yaar itni chid chid kyu kar rahe ho ?

Now dcp chitrole entered forensic lab.

Dr. Salunkhe : ( murmured ) Ab pata chala ki acp itne gusse me kyu hai.

Dcp Chitrole : Salunkhe kuch bola tumne.

Dr. Salunkhe : Arey nahi dcp sahab maine kaha kuch bola. Aap to sabse acche detective ho.

Dcp Chitrole : Sacchi me salunkhe. Sirf tum hi ho jisme mere andar ke detective ko pehchana.

Acp Pradyuman : Ho gaya aap logo ka.

Ha to salunkhe bata is laash ke baare me.

Dr. Salunkhe : boss jaise ki tum dekh sakte ho iski maut goli lagne ki wajah se hui.

Dcp Chitrole : Ye to hame bhi dikh raha hai. Nayi baat batao salunkhe .

Dr. Salunkhe : Ye jo bullet nikli hai laash ke body me se wo around 6 calliber ki hai.

Dcp Chitrole : To tumne match karke nahi dekha ki kis gun se chali hai goli ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ye goli jo hai wo Abhijeet ki gun se chali hai.

Abhijeet : Sir ye aap kaysi baat kar rahe hai meri gun mere pass hi hai.

He took out the gun to show all of them his gun and was now watching it carefully.

Abhijeet : Meri gun ye and he stopped in between as he noticed that the gun which he was carrying was not his.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet kya hua ruk kyu gaye ?

Abhijeet : Sir ye gun meri nahi hai.

Dcp Chitrole : What ! Ek cid officer hoke ek gun nahi sambhal sakte tum ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir please ab tak prove nahi hua hai ki Abhijeet ne hi us admi ka khoon kiya hai.

Dcp Chitrole : Bas do minute do mujhe. Abhi sabit ho jayega. Ha to salunkhe wo jo rod mila hai uspar khoon laga hua hai uska sample liya hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha liya hai.

Dcp Chitrole : To us khoon ke sample ko Abhijeet ke khoon ke sample ke saath compare karo.

Dr. Salunkhe took sample of Abhijeet ' s blood and compared it with blood present on the rod. The result was positive. Salunkhe again did the same test but the result remained the same.

Dcp chitrole : salunkhe ye baar baar test kyu ho rahe hai ? Kahi tum Abhijeet ko bachane ki koshis to nahi kar rahe ho ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Aap meri honesty pe sawal kar rahe hai sir.

Dcp chitrole : Ha to batao na kiska khoon hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Abhijeet ka.

Dcp chitrole : Aur ha us rod par kuch baal bhi mile the na ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha sir.

Dcp Chitrole : Abhijeet ke baal sample lo aur se match karke dekho.

Dr. Salunkhe : Sir Dna match karne ke liye waqt lagega.

Dcp Chitrole : Thik hai salunkhe to kar lo dna test. Jaisi he test ho jaye mujhe batana.

Dr. Salunkhe : Yes sir.

* * *

**Cid bureau :**

Dcp chitrole : Ha to Abhijeet ye batao ye tumhare sar par chot kaise lagi ?

Abhijeet : Yaad nahi hai sir.

Dcp Chitrole : Yaad nahi. Jab do char injection lagenge na tab yaad aa jayega sab kuch.

Abhijeet : Sir aap jante bhi hai kitna pressure hota hai cid officer ke life me. Khooniyon ke peeche bagho, pata lagao ki kis tarah se khoon hua hai kitna pressure padta hai dimag par. Kuch anadaza hai aapko.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet ye batao ki tumhare sar par chot kab lagi ?

Abhijeet : Sir kal raat ko.

Dcp Chitrole : Raghav ka khoon kab hua ?

Acp Pradyuman : Kal raat ko. Achha Abhijeet yaad karke batao ki kal raat exactly hua kya tha matlab tum kaha the aur kya kya kiya ?

Abhijeet now started thinking about the previous night incidents but was not able to remember anything. He started giving force on his memory but the result was same.

Abhijeet : Sir mujhe yaad nahi aa raha hai.

Dcp chitrole : Dekha yaad nahi aa raha hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Dcp sahab mujhe lag raha hai ki aap jaan bujh kar Abhijeet ko phasane ke koshis kar rahe hai. Abhijeet ke pass koi motive nahi hai Raghav ka khoon karne ke peeche.

Dcp Chitrole : Wajah hai Pradyuman. Ye Raghav ne Abhijeet ko dhoka diya tha. Kyu sahi kaha na maine Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet : Sir ye baat sach hai ki Raghav ne mujhe dhoka diya tha. Lekin maine uska khoon nahi kiya hai.

Dr. Salunkhe barged inside and said " Sir dna report aa gayi. "

Dcp chitrole : Match ho gaya ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha sir.

Dcp Chitrole : Dekha Pradyuman ab to dna report bhi aa gayi. Ab to mante ho na ki Abhijeet ne hi ye khoon kiya hai. Ya itne saboot kafi nahi hai tumhare liye ?

Abhijeet : Sir mai keh raha hu na Raghav ka khoon maine nahi kiya hai. Kya aapko meri baat par yakin nahi hai ?

Dcp Chitrole : Dekho Abhijeet hum sab ko tumhare gusse ke baare me pata hai. Ho sakta hai ki tumhe gussa aya ho aur gusse me aa kar tumne iska khoon kar diya ho.

Abhijeet : sir agar mujhe badla lena hi padta to kisi aur tarah se badla leta.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet jab tak ye baat sabit nahi ho jati ki ye khoon tumne nahi kiya hai tab tak tum suspend rahoge. Abhijeet aapna batch do.

Abhijeet started searching for his batch but could not find it.

Abhijeet : Sorry sir. Shayad se jald baazi me mera batch ghar par bhul gaya.

Dcp Chitrole : Bhul gaya. Dekha Pradyuman bhul gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet jab bhi hum tumse sawal karte hai tab tumhare pass jawab hota hai ki yaad nahi. Kahi tumhari yaadash jaana ye natak to nahi hai ?

Abhijeet : Sir. Mai kya karu meri yaadash humesha dhoka de jaati hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy jao aur security guard ko leke aao.

Freddy came back with security guard.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek baat batao kya tumne dekha tha cid ke batch ko.

Security guard : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : To yaad karke bata sakte ho kiske naam ka batch tha ?

Security guard : yaad aya sir. Us batch pe Abhijeet naam tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum yaha se ja sakte ho.

The security guard now left.

Dcp chitrole : dekha Pradyuman tumhare officer ko inhe pata nahi inka batch kaha chala gaya, gun kaha chali gayi aur kuch poocho to jawab hai ki yaad nahi.

Abhijeet was not able to listen anything more so he started to leave the cid bureau.

Dcp Chitrole : Pradyuman tum kya jis kisi par khoon ka ilzam ho use aise hi chod dete ho ?

Acp Pradyuman : Jab tak ye sabit nahi ho jata ki Raghav ka khoon nahi kiya hai tab tak Abhijeet tum ek suspect ho aur tab tak tum ek room me rahoge aur 24 ghanto tum par najar rahegi.

Daya : Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai ? Abhijeet ko najar band kar rahe hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya duty first sentiments baad me.

* * *

trio fan - wo to sirf trailer tha. abhi to dekha na aur kya kya kiya.

duo jenny, debashree - yes totally phaas chuka hai Abhijeet.

Missing abhijeet girl, Abhishikha, Abhinidhi, Pooja AbhiDeewani.


	7. chapter 7

**After few hours : **

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss ek aur baat pata chali hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Jab maine Abhijeet ke blood sample ko check kiya to mujhe usme ek drug mila.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu itne jaruri baat ab bata raha hai. Agar ye baat tu mujhe pehle hi bata deta to itna sab karne ki naubat hi nahi atti aur saath me us dcp ko sambhal leta mai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss test ke result abhi aye hai. Isliye abhi bataya maine.

Acp Pradyuman : Achha to bata na is drug ke baare me.

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss is drug se insan ki yaadash thodi der ke liye chali jati hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Lekin ye drug Abhijeet ki body mai kaise gaya ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Is drug ko kisine inject kiya hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu jaanta hai ye kitni important information hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha boss.

Daya : Dekha sir maine bola tha ye khoon Abhijeet ne nahi kiya hai.

Freddy : Sir ek baat puchu ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha pucho Freddy.

Freddy : Sir Abhijeet sir ko kitne saal ho gaye cid me kaam karte ?

Acp Pradyuman : Karib 15 saal to ho hi gaye hai kam se kam.

Freddy : Sir jab bhi hume koi laash me bullet milte hai to hum kya karte hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Wo bullet ko check karte hai ki kaunsi gun me se chali hai.

Freddy : Exactly sir. Abhijeet sir to itne saal se cid me kaam kiya hai. Wo apni hi gun kyu use karenge dusri gun bhi to use kar sakte hai .

Daya : Sir Freddy ki baat me dum to hai. Abhijeet bhala apni hi gun kyu use karega ?

Acp Pradyuman : Baat to sahi hai tumhari. Lekin abhi saboot nahi hai humare pass Abhijeet ke bachao me .

Daya : Sir Abhijeet ko koi drug diya tha. Us drug ke jariye hum pata laga sakte hai aur aap hi to kehte hai ki khooni shayad kitna hi shatir ho koi na koi galati jarur karta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Baat to sahi hai tum dono ki.

Their talk remained incomplete as Acp Pradyuman ' s phone started ringing.

Acp Pradyuman : Hello Acp Pradyuman.

Jee hum abhi aate hai.

He cut the call.

Acp Pradyuman : Jis admi ko humne rescue kiya use hosh aa gaya hai.

Daya tum jaake Abhijeet ko khol do. Freddy , Vivek hospital me jao aur dekho ki kyu kidnap kiya gaya tha us admi ko.

All of them followed his orders and went to respective places.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tujhe kya lagta hai Abhijeet mujhe maaf karega ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Agar tumne use dil se maafi mangi to wo tumhe maaf kar dega.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum to jaante ho na Salunkhe mai Abhijeet pe kitna bharosa karta hu. Puri team me se sabse jyada bharosa mujhe Abhijeet pe hai. Phir bhi humesha mai use hurt kar deta hu.

Dr. Salunkhe : Dekho boss hum sab jaante hai ki tumhe Abhijeet par sabse jyada bharosa hai aur khud Abhijeet bhi ye baat janta hai. Wo tumhe acche se samjhta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Pata nahi Salunkhe lekin is baar mujhe aisa lag raha hai sab kuch mere haath se chhote ja raha hai. Abhijeet , Daya sab log dur ja rahe hai mujh se.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai keh raha hu na. Kuch bhi nahi hoga. Hum sab log ek family hai aur family humesha saath hi rehti hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha salunkhe aisa hi ho.

Inside the room where Abhijeet was kept :

Abhijeet was sitting there lonely. A glass of water present on the table. The only source of light present was bulb a cctv present inside the room to monitor all the activities. His accessories were confesticated and kept outside the room.

He was sitting inside the room , the glass of water was remained untouched. Many thoughts were coming inside his mind.

* * *

Abhijeet ' s thinking :

_Aaj phir ek baar mujh par ilzam laga aur phir wahi hua jo humesha se hota aa raha. Ye khoon Abhijeet ne hi kiya hai. Kisi ne meri baaton par yakin nahi kiya. Daya ne mera saath deni ki koshis ki to use chup kara diya sir. Akhir galti kya hai meri ? Meri yaadash humesha dokha de jaati hai isme mera kya kasoor ? _

His eyes filled with tears but he didn ' t let that tears flow. He controlled his emotions and somehow composed himself.

_Bohot hua ab ye sab. Mujhse aur nahi hoga. Har bar mujh par ilzam lagte hai aur mai humesha seh leta hu. Lekin is baar nahi. Is baar to mai kya karunga ye khud mujhe bhi nahi pata. _

* * *

**Inside the Hospital : **

The person was sitting on bed.

Doctor : Jee maine bula liya hai cid waloon ko wo bus aa rahe hai.

Nurse came inside informing the doctor about cid ' s arrival.

Doctor : Jee mai unhe andar bhej raha hu.

Patient : Jee doctor.

The doctor came outside the room and said " Jee unki condition normal hai lekin phir bhi dhyan rakhiye ki unhe kisi bhi tarah ka stress nahi hona chahiye. "

Freddy : Jee doctor hum log dhyan rakhenge.

Both of them went inside.

Freddy : Mai Inspector Freddy aur ye Inspector Vivek cid se. Aap ka naam kya hai ?

Patient : Mera naam Dr. Pranav hai.

Vivek : Pranav ji aap bata sakte hai aapko kidnap kyu kiya gaya tha ?

Dr. Pranav : Dekhiye mai jo kuch bhi hai wo sirf aur sirf Acp Pradyuman ko hi bataunga.

Freddy : Dekhiye Pranav ji aap hum par bharosa kariye. Aap jo kuch bhi hume batayengi wo hum Acp sir to bata denge.

Dr. Pranav : Nahi. Jo kuch bhi hai wo mai sirf aur sirf Acp Pradyuman ko hi bataunga.

Vivek : Dekhiye Acp sir abhi nahi aaye hai. Hum dono unhi ke under kaam karte hai. Aap jo bhi information unhe dena chahte hai wo hume de degiyiye. Hum un tak pohcha denge.

Dr. Pranav : Nahi bataunga aap dono ko.

Both Freddy and Vivek went outside the room and called Acp Pradyuman to the hospital immediately.

* * *

AbhiNidhi, Perfect Abhi, Abhishikha, Poojaabhideewani, Abhijeetgirl - I hope ki aapko ye chapter pasand aaya ho. Next chapter me ek twist aane wala hai.


	8. chapter 8

Note :

**Please read chapter 7 updated now only.**

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side : **

He was still sitting on the chair. He closed his eyes for a moment. A film started playing as

_Abhijeet entered inside Raghav ' s home._

_Abhijeet : Bol kyu bulaya mujhe yaha ?_

_Raghav : Wo darsal mujhe aapko ek khabar deni thi ?_

_Abhijeet : Kaunsi khabar deni thi ? Wo bhi itne raat ko._

_Raghav : Sahab khabar aisi hai ki itne raat me bulana pada mujhe._

_Abhijeet : Chal bata kaunsi khabar hai ?_

_Raghav : Sahab mujhe black eye gang ke baare me kuch information mili hai._

_He told that information to Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet : Agar ye khabar juth nikli to ?_

_Raghav : Sahab mai aapko dhoka dunga aisa lagta hai aapko ?_

_Abhijeet : Dekh ek baar mai dhoka kha chuka hu. Phir bhi mai tum par vishawas karunga aisa lagta hai tumhe ?_

_Raghav : Mujhe pata hi tha ki aapko mujh par bharosa nahi hoga._

_Abhijeet noticed something suspicious, he indicated Raghav to keep quite. He took out his gun and moved in another room. The moment he entered the room, a large blow on his head took place. He fall down on the ground. He turned his head to look at the person who hit him. His one hand was on his head from where the blood was oozing and said " Raghav tu . "_

_Raghav : Ha mai. Aap ko kya laga jo saalon pehle hua mai bhool gaya. Shayad aap bhool sakte lekin mai nahi. Sirf ek galati ki wajah se meri puri family barbad ho gayi. Badla chahiye tha mujhe. Isliye maine black eye gang waloon se haath mila liya aur badle me unhone mujhe meri family ki khushiyan lauta di._

_Abhijeet : Kya itna bada dhoka phir ek baar. Tumhe kya lagta hai black eye gang wale log tumhare family ko khush rakhenge. Wo log kiski ke bhi saage nahi hai._

_Raghav : Band karo aapna bhashan._

_Abhijeet : Is baar to tum pakka jail jaoge hi jaoge._

_Raghav : Jail me kaun jayega ye to waqt hi batayega._

_Abhijeet now closed his eyes due to blood loss.__The next thing he remembered was he was sleeping in his house. A bandage present on his head._

_Abhijeet : Mai yaha kaise aya ? Aur ye sar me itna dard kyu ho raha hai ?_

_He touched the backside of his head.__Abhijeet : Lagta hai sar par chot lagi hai. Lekin kal raat to mai Raghav ke ghar par tha , ghar kab lauta. Kapde bhi wahi hai.__Ye kal raat ki cheezein mujhe yaad kyu nahi aa rahi ?__He was talking when his cell phone rang. It was of Daya. He answered the call._

_Abhijeet : Ha Daya._

_Daya : Kya yaar Abhijeet kaha par ho ?_

_Abhijeet : Yaar ghar par hu . Kyu koi case aaya hai kya ?_

_Daya : Ha ek case aa gaya hai. Acp sir tumhari yaad nikal rahe hai_

_.__Abhijeet : Acha suno tum log abhi crime scene pe ho kya ?_

_Daya : Nahi. Tum sidha bureau me hi aa jao. Abhijeet kuch gadbad to nahi hai na ?_

_Abhijeet : Arey nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Daya : Nahi matlab kal raat se tumhara phone switched off bata raha tha aur ab tunhari awaz bhi bhari lag rahi hai._

_Abhijeet : Arey nahi kuch khas baat nahi hai._

_Daya : Abhijeet are you sure ?_

_Abhijeet : Ha ha. Chalo milte hai bureau me._

_Daya : Bye._

He opened his eyes. His forehead was covered with sweat. He wiped sweat on his forehead. He realized the situation. He was still in that room lonely.

His thinking :

**Ye kya tha ? Sapna ya sach me ye sab hua hai mere saath ? **

His thinking left incomplete as Daya entered inside. He saw Daya and said " Ab kaunsa ilzam lagane aaye ho ? "

Daya : Abhijeet , mai yaha tum par ilzam lagane nahi aya hu. Mai to tumhara dost hu.

Abhijeet : Tum yaha ek khooni se milne aaye ho. Jao yaha se Daya. Accha to tum mere dost ho. Daya agar mujh se dosti rakhoge to log kahenge ki cid officer aur khooni ki dosti. Log tumhe bhi khooni samjhenge. Please jao yaha se.

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet mujhe log kya sochte hai iski fikar nahi hai. Mujhe sirf tumhari fikar hai. Tum kya sochte ho yahi mere liye ahem hai.

Abhijeet : Oh. Tab kaha gayi tumhari fikar , tumhari dosti jab dcp sir aur acp sir mujh par ilzam laga rahe the.

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet us waqt mai kuch nahi kar sakta tha. Mai jaanta hu ki jo kuch bhi hua hai bohot bura hua hai. Jo hua shayad tum use bhula nahi sakte hai. Mai bhi nahi bhula sakta. Tumhe sirf aapna dukh diya mera nahi. Mujh par kya gujar rahi thi ye nahi dikha. Mera dost ek khoon ke ilzam me najar kaid rakha gaya aur mai uske liye kuch bhi nahi kar paya. Mujhe kitna bebas mehsus hua ye sab dekh kar. Magar tumhe isse kya ? Tumhe to bas logo ke kehne se matlab hai na ?

Abhijeet : Daya I am really sorry. Mai aapne hi gam me itna duba hua tha ki mujhe tumhari takleef nahi dikhayi thi.

Daya : Accha ab ye sorry chodo. Ek baat humesha dhyan rakhna Abhijeet jindagi me chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai humesha tumhare saath hu. Dost nahi bhai hu tumhara.

Abhijeet : Ye batao ki tum yaha kaise ?

Daya : Wo Acp sir ne tumhe yaha se nikalne ke liye kaha hai ?

Abhijeet : Lekin saare saboot to mere khilaf the na.

Daya narrated all the things which happened in the last few hours.

Daya : Chalo chalte hai. Welcome back to cid Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Listening to this Abhijeet became sad.

Daya : Kya hua tum chere ka rang kyu ud gaya ?

Abhijeet : Daya maine soch liya hai ki mai cid chod dunga.

Daya : Ye kaise baate kar rahe ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Daya ye mera final decision hai.


	9. chapter 9

Sorry for late update. Sabra rakhne ki thanks. From now onwards there will regular updates. so enjoy now.

* * *

Daya : Mai sirf itna kahunga ki jo bhi faisla lena hai soch samjh kar lena warna aisa na ho ki faisla lene ke baad tumhe pachtana pade.

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Daya : Chalo pehle yaha se chalte hai.

Both of them came inside the bureau.

Abhijeet : Ab to aapko yakin aa gaya na ki maine kuch nahi kiya.

Acp Pradyuman : Hmm.

Abhijeet : Mai yaha aapse baat kar raha hu .

Acp Pradyuman : Hmm.

Abhijeet : ( To Daya ) Dekha tumne mai yaha baat kar raha hu aur jara dekho sir ko kuch react hi nahi kar rahe.

Daya : Mujhe lag raha hai kisi aur baat se pareshan honge.

( Basically Acp Pradyuman was having bluetooth in his ear and was talking with Freddy at the same time and Abhijeet didn ' t notice it. )

Abhijeet : Sir ye raha mera resignation.

He forwarded his resignation to Acp Pradyuman.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum ye kya kar rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : Sir mai cid chod dena chahta hu. Har baar mujh par ilzam lagta hai. Bohot ho gaya sir. Ab mujh se aur nahi hota.

Acp Pradyuman : Mai baat kar raha hu na.

Abhijeet : Sir aap sirf action lete hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Achha thik hai mai aa raha hu.

He now stood up and saw Abhijeet there.

Acp Pradyuman : Arey Abhijeet tum yaha ?

Abhijeet : Ha sir mujhe kuch dena tha aapko.

Acp Pradyuman : Jo bhi hai sab badme dekhenge. Mujhe ek important kaam se jaana hai.

Abhijeet : Mujh se bhi jyada important kaam hai aapko.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha bohot jaruri hai.

He left from the place.

After his departure , Abhijeet went near Daya and said " Dekha tumne Daya thik tarike baat bhi nahi ki mujh se. Dekha kaise chale gaye. Lagta hai jo kuch bhi hua ab tak wo kahi na kahi kaam pada gaya. "

Daya : Tum baat ko samjh nahi rahe ho. Tum jaante ho na sir ke upar kaam ka kitna pressure hai.

Abhijeet : dekho kaam ka pressure hamesha rehta hai hum sab par . Lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki humare as pass jo log hai un par humara dhyan n jaay.

Daya : Aisi baat nahi hai Abhijeet. Tum unhe galat samajh rahe ho.

Abhijeet : Tumhe dikhai nahi de raha jo ho raha hai ya phir tumne aapne ankhoon par patti bandh li hai jo sab kuch dekh kar bhi andekha kar jaye. Kyu nahi hai na jawab ?

Daya : Mai sirf itna kahunga tum jaante ho ki hum sab ek family ki tarah rehte hai. Acp sir to humare guru se jayada ek parent ke jaise hai. Hum sab ye bhi jaante hi wo hum sab se kitna pyar karte hai aur khas kar tumse. Ye baat alag hai ki kuch log apne maan me jo hai wo izhar kar dete hai aur kuch apne maan me rakhte hai. Acp sir unki andar ki bhavnao ko andar rakhna hi jyada pasand karte hai. Aisi me jo samne wala vyakti hota hai use hi samjh lena padta hai.

Abhijeet : Jo tum keh rahe ho wo sab sahi hai sab baate manta hu mai lekin kabhi kabhi jo maan ki andar ke baaton ko juban par bhi lana padta hai. Unhe samne wale logon ke baare me hi sochna chahiye unki bhi to samjhne ke sehen shakti khatam ho jaati hai. Sach me ab aur nahi hota mujh se.

Daya : Mujhe lagta hai jo kuch bhi hua usse tum kafi thak gaye ho. Chalo ghar chalte hai aur rest karte hai.

Abhijeet : Ab aaram hi to karna hai.

Daya : ( angry tone ) Abhijeet .

Abhijeet : Accha thik hai. Chalo chalte hai.

* * *

**Inside the hospital :**

Acp Pradyuman entered the hospital.

Acp Pradyuman : Kuch bataya Dr. Pranav ne ?

Freddy : Nahi sir ab tak to nahi.

Till then the doctor who treated Dr. Pranav also came there.

Acp Pradyuman : Ab kaisi hai tabiyet dr. Pranav ki ?

Doctor : Jee unki condition stable hai. Aap mil sakte hai unse.

Acp Pradyuman entered inside the hospital room.

Acp Pradyuman : Jee mai Acp Pradyuman cid se. Ab aapki tabiyat kaisi hai ?

Dr. Pranav : Kafi thik hai.

Acp Pradyuman : To aap bata sakte hai ki aapko un logo ne kidnap kyu kiya ?

Dr. Pranav : Un logo ne mujhe jabardasti utha liya aur mujh se ek alag kisam ka bomb banva liya.

Acp Pradyuman : Jara detail me batayiye is bomb ke baare me .

Dr. Pranav : Is bomb me ek hi bomb ke andar 6 bombs fit kiye gaye hai. Is bomb ki intensity itni jyada hai ki puri Mumbai isse khatam hk jayegi. Agar ye bomb activate ho gaya to ise deactivate nahi kar sakte hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Aapne is bomb ko banaya hai. Kuch na kuch to tarika hoga na bomb ko diffuse karne ka ? Sochiye aur soch ke batayiye.

Dr. Pranav started thinking. After thinking he said " Ek tarika hai sir. Is bomb ke andar ek tube hai jiske andar chemical hai agar wo chemical bahar aa gaya to bomb activate ho jayega. "

Acp Pradyuman : Iska matlab kuch bhi karke us chemical ko tube se bahar aane se rokna hoga. Aap kuch aur jaante hai un logo ke baare me jinhone aapko kidnap kiya ?

Dr. Pranav : Jyada kuch to nahi pata lekin itna jarur hai ki iske peeche black eye gang hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Black eye gang. Aapka bohot shurikya hume ye baat batane ke liye. Agar hume aapki jarurat padi to hum log phir se ayenge.

He came out of the hospital room.

Acp Pradyuman thinking :

_Bureau me blast , chitrole ka aana yun hi Abhijeet par ilzam lagana, Dr. Pranav ka kidnapping , Raghav ki maut, aur ab ye bomb. Kuch samjh hi nahi aa raha hai ki kaha se shurvat karu. In sab ke peeche kuch na kuch to wajah hai. Ye saari cheezo ka hona itefaak nahi ho sakta. Har baat, har ek cheez sirf ek hi jagah pe aake ruk jaati hai Black eye gang. Kuch na kuch to karna padega._

* * *

In a hurry. will reply later

Thanks to all the people who read as well as reviewed the story.


	10. chapter 10

This is yesterday 's update. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**At Abhijeet ' s home :**

Both of them were having a cup of coffee.

Daya : Achha Abhijeet tumhe kuch yaad aya kya jis din Raghav ka khoon hua tha ?

Abhijeet : Thoda sa dhundla dhundla la sa yaad hai.

Daya : Kya mai jaan sakta hu ? Matlb agar tum batana nahi chahte to koi baat nahi.

Abhijeet : Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Jitna mujhe yaad aa raha hai utna batata hu. Shayad isse tumhe bhi kuch clue mil jaye us khooni ke baare me.

He started narrating all the things which happened in Raghav ' s house. Daya also listened carefully to all the story. After completion of Abhijeet ' s story, Daya said

" Mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki ab tak jo kuch bhi ho raha hai na uske peeche black eye gang hai. "

Abhijeet : Shayad tum sahi keh rahe ho. Kyunki Raghav ne bhi to kaha tha ki wo black eye gang ka aadmi hai.

Daya : Mujhe lag raha hai is gang ki pohoch kafi hai. Kuch hint , clue kuch bhi nahi mil raha.

Abhijeet : Mujhe shak hai ki Ye sab jo hadse hue hai humare saath uske peeche bhi black eye gang waloon ka haath hai.

Daya : Tum jaante ho na sabse badi problem to ye hai ki humare pass saboot nahi hai aur saboot hi to sabse jyada jaruri hai.

Abhijeet : Saboot bhi mil jayenge Daya wo bhi jald hi.

Daya : Lekin kaise ?

Abhijeet : Bas khabriyon ko laga dete hai kaam par. Kuch na kuch to haath lag hi jayega dekhna tum.

Daya was internally smiling after listening to the confident tone of senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Mai yaha kaam ki baat kar raha hu aur tum ye hasi kyu aa rahi hai ?

Daya : Mai mai kaha has raha hu ?

Abhijeet : Iska matlab tum abhi maan hi maan me muskura nahi rahe the ?

Daya : Tumhe kaise pata ?

Daya now realized his words and corrected his statement as " Mai muskura raha tha ? "

Abhijeet : Ahan ab baat chupane ka koi fayda hai. Saach saamne jo aa chuka hai. Kahi Shreya ke baare me to nahi soch rahe the ?

Daya just blushed and said " Tumhe bas mauka chahiye nahi. "

Abhijeet : Ye baat to tumne sau fisdi sach kahi hai.

* * *

**In cid bureau** :

Acp Pradyuman , Abhijeet and Vivek entered inside the Bureau building. They saw a cd placed on the central rable.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye cid yaha par kaise ? Jab mai nikla tha tab to nahi thi ye cd .

Freddy : Sir mai watchman ko bulake lata hu. Shayad use kuch pata ho cd ke baare me.

He then went and came back with guard.

Freddy : Is cd ke baare me jaante ho tum ?

_Guard : Ha. Ye cd , jab me yaha aya tab mere aane se pehle hi kisi ne waha par rakh di. Isliye maine ise andar laya._

_Acp Pradyuman : Thik hai tum ja sakte ho. Vivek jara cd play karo._

_Voice : Umeed hai tum logo ko ab tak bomb ke baare me pata chal chuka hoga._

_Oh ! Magar tum ye soch rahe honge ki us bomb ko phatne se kaise roka jaye. Kyu sahi kaha na maine ?_

_Tum log mujhse kahoge ki bechare logo ke jaan mat lo. Wo log nirdosh hai. Unhe kyu phasa rahe ho ? Mere samne gidgidaoge. Lekin mai tum logo ki ek nahi sunne wala._

_Tumhare pass sirf 1 ghanta hai bacha sakte ho to bacha lo in sab logo ko._

_The picture of Star and building was present in the background._

_The video now stopped._

Vivek : Sir waha par peeche star bana hua tha aur ek building bhi thi.

Acp Pradyuman : Iska matlab jis jagah par blast hone wala hai us building ke naam star to nahi.

Freedy : Sir aaj hi star mall ka Inaugration hone wala hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy kitne baje hone wala hai ?

Freddy : Bas sir abhi adha ghanta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy unhe inform kar do aur unse kaho ki Inaugration ko cancel kar de. Vivek ek kaam karo Daya ko phone lagao aur kaho Star mall aa jaye aur saath me Abhijeet ko bhi lekar aaye.

Vivek : Ha sir.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

Daya ' s phone started ringing.

He picked up the call.

" Ha hum log aa rahe hai. "

The call got end. Abhijeet said " Kya hua ? "

Daya : Wo black eye gang waloon ne Star mall me bomb laga diya hai.

Abhijeet : Kya ?

Daya : Chalo jaldi se hume nikalna hai.

Abhijeet : Thik hai Daya to tum niklo.

Daya : Abhijeet , Acp sir ne hum dono ko bulaya hai.

Abhijeet : Tum shayad bhul gaye ho ki maine aapna resignation de diya.

Daya : Tumhare liye aapni khud ki ego itni jyada badi ho gayi ki tumhe lakho logo ki jindagi nahi dikh rahi ?

Daya now started to leave Abhijeet ' s house. Silently Abhijeet followed him. Both of them now drove towards the Star mall.

Daya : Mujhe laga ki tum nahi aaoge.

Abhijeet : Tumhe lagta hai mai tumhari baat tal sakta hu ?

Daya : Nahi aisi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Waise bhi tumne aapna bramhastra choda tha.

Daya : Kya ?

Abhijeet : Ab jaldi se chalao gadi.

Both of them reached the Star mall. Team was already present at the place. The place was now becoming vacant on the instruction of cid and security guards.

Acp Pradyuman : Aa gaye tum dono. Suno dhyan se is bomb ko diffuse nahi kar sakte.

Abhijeet : Lekin sir kuch to karna padega warna logo ki jaan chali jayegi.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek tarika hai. Us bomb me ek chemical hai bas wo chemical circuit ke upar girne nahi dena hai. Agar aisa kiya to bomb nahi fatega.

Ab chalo jaldi se dhundte hai bomb ko.

All of them went in different directions.

**On bluetooth :**

Acp Pradyuman : Mila kya bomb ?

Daya : Sir is taraf nahi hai bomb. Puri jagah check kar liya.

Freedy : Sir yaha par bhi nahi hai.

Vivek : Sir is side me bhi nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Nahi sir ab to nahi. Ek minute sir yaha par kuch to gadbad hai. Aap yaha aa jayiye sir.


	11. chapter 11

**Please read chapter 10 updated today only**

**.**This is today ' s update. Enjoy the chapter now.

* * *

All of them gathered at the place. They saw a ladder and on the upper side a open duct.

Daya : Sir hume is pure mall ko check kar liya lekin bomb nahi mila.

Freddy : Sir mujhe lagta hai ki bomb yaha hai hi nahi.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha bohot shatir hai ye. Unhe pata chal gaya ki hum logo ne Inaugration cancel kar diya hai.

Vivek : Sir ab to adhe ghante se bhi kaam ka waqt bacha hai.

Abhijeet : Sir hume ye dekha chahiye ki ye duct akhir jati kaha hai ? Ho sakta hai ki ye duct jaha par jaati ho waha par bomb rakha ho.

Acp Pradyuman : Ho sakta hai. Vivek jao aur dekho ye duct kaha par jaati hai.

Vivek climbed up through the ladder and crawled inside the duct. After some time he came back and said " Sir ye duct elite mall me jaati hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek tum jaaoge andar ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Ho sakta hai ki andar bomb ho ?

Vivek : Yes sir.

Vivek went through the duct. After he was gone , acp Pradyuman said " Abhijeet tum bhi jaao us ke peeche. Bachha hai. "

Abhijeet : Yes sir.

Abhijeet also went after Vivek whereas the rest of the team went via road to the Elite mall.

* * *

**Elite mall : **

The cid team came inside and with the help of security guards started instructing people to move out of the mall.

They were instructing all , when a man came and collided with Daya. Vivek and Abhijeet also came inside the mall.

They also started searching for the bomb.

At the centre of mall , there was big artificial tree. Vivek saw something suspicious near that tree. He went near that tree. He removed the upper part of tree. He saw bomb at the bottom of the tree.

Vivek : Sir bomb mil gaya.

All of them went near the bomb.

Daya : sir sirf paanch minute bache hai.

Abhijeet : Sir is chemical ko nikal dete hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi Abhijeet isme khatra hai.

Freddy : Sir bomb squad ko aane me der lagegi. Maine unhe bula liya hai.

Abhijeet : Sir sirf ek rasta hai. Is chemical ki tube ko nikal dete hai.

Daya : Ha sir. Waqt kafi kaam bacha hai.

Sirf do minute bache hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi.

Abhijeet : Sir please laakho logo ki jindagi ka sawal hai. Please.

Only 1 minute now left to explode the bomb.

Without waiting for Acp sir ' s answer, he took out that tube filled with chemical from the bomb. In that process some chemical fall down on his right hand. He was feeling pain in his hand but didn ' t showed on his face. The bomb was now diffused. All of them left a sigh.

Abhijeet : Sir bomb diffuse ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet ye kya kiya tumne ? Abhi kuch ho jata to ?

Abhijeet : Sir un haazaro logo ki jaan bachani thi.

Acp Pradyuman : Aur tumhari ?

Abhijeet : Sir aap sab log bhi to mere saath hai. Agar aap sab ko kuch ho jata to ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ab jao jaldi se doctor ke pass. Jal raha hoga haath.

Daya : Uski chinta aap kariye sir. Mai leke jaata hu ise.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy jaao jaake saare cctv footages dekho. Koi suspicious aadmi milta hai kya ?

All of them were now watching the footage when Daya told the operator to stop at the particular footage where a person was present near the tree.

Daya : Ye admi.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya hua Daya ?

Daya : Sir jab hum log yaha aaye , to ye aadmi aa kar takraya tha mujh se.

Acp Pradyuman : Sab log dekho aache se. Abhi dikhta hai kya ye admi ?

They started looking at the current cctv footage.

Vivek : Sir wo dekhiye wo admi gate ke taraf bhag raha hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Saare exit points to band kar do. Ye bata sakte ho ye camera kaha ka hai ?

Operater : Sir camera back entrance ka hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo jaldi se. Nikalna nahi chahiye ye humare haath se. Ek lauta gawah hai jo hume us gang tak pocha sakta hai.

All of them now went towards the back entrance. The man about to move out from the door, when Abhijeet came and stopped him from going out.

Abhijeet : Arey aap kaha ja rahe hai ? Jara humse baat to kar ligiye.

The man now moved in another direction. Daya came from that direction. He moved backwards and started running to another direction. Freedy came from that direction. He again tried to run to other direction but Acp Pradyuman came from that side. He started to search for a way to run from the place but couldn ' t find so. He was now covered by all sides by cid officers hence no escape was there.

Daya : Ab kaha jaoge ?

Person : Maine kuch nahi kiya hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Suna Daya isne kuch bhi nahi kiya hai.

Daya : Ha sir. Har mujrim yahi kehta hai ki usne kuch bhi nahi kiya hai.

Person : Sir mai nirdosh hu.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya , achhe se khatirdari karo iski.

Daya slapped him once only. The slap was so hard that cheeks of the person became red to hit.

Person : Sir maine hi bomb lagaya tha mall me.

Acp Pradyuman : Kyu ?

Person : Sir un logo ne mere family ko kidnap kiya. Agar maine unki kahi baat nahi maani to wo mere family ko maar denge. Maine ye sab aapne family ko bachane ke liye kiya hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum chinta mat karo. Hum tumhare parivar ko bacha lenge.

Person : Agar unhe pata chal gaya ki mai pakda gaya to wo mujhe bhi maar denge.

Acp Pradyuman : Kaun hai wo log jinhone tumhare parivar ko kidnap kiya ?

Person : Sir black eye gang.

He started breathing heavily and soon became unconscious on the floor.

Daya : Ise kya ho gaya ?

Abhijeet checked him and said " Sir mar chuka hai. "

Vivek : Sir black eye gang waloon ko pata chal gaya ki ye pakda gaya. Isliye maar diya ise.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Vivek. Dekh rahe ho na ye eklauta gawah tha humare pass black eye gang ke khilaf use bhi khatam kar diya.

Daya : Sir ye jo bhi hai eklauta aadmi hai jo pyade chala raha hai.

Abhijeet : Sir is gang ko sabak sikhana hi padega.

Acp Pradyuman : Paani sar se upar ja raha hai.

* * *

**The next day : **

The news was flashing on all the channels.

Reporter :

**Rakshak bane bhakshak**

Jee ha. Abhi abhi ye khabar mili hai ki cid se Senior Inspector Daya aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko suspend kar diya gaya hai. In dono par ilzam hai ki inhone ek admi ka khoon kar diya hai. Senior Inspector Abhijeet par ilzam hai ki unhone aapne khud ke hi khabri ki jaan le li aur Senior Inspector Daya par ilzam hai ki unhone is kaam me unka saath diya hai. Jaha in dono ke bahaduri aur dosti ke kisse pure duniya pe charche hote waha par unhi ki cid team ke most wanted ki list mai hai. Cid team ne unhe lock up me rakha tha lekin wo dono waha se bhag nikle. Aap cid ki team ko in dono ki taalash hai. Agar aapko ye kahi dikhayi de to foren cid ko bataye.

* * *

Abhishikha, AbhiNidhi , PerfectAbhi - Resign to nahi par khoon ke ilzam me nikal diya cid se.

Poojaabhideewani, debashree - There are two updates. Sorry I forgot to update yesterday.

triofan - Ab to chapter ki length thik hai na ?


	12. chapter 12

Here is today ' s update.

* * *

**Cid bureau** :

Reporters were trying to get inside the bureau.

Reporter : Kya ye baat sach hai ki Senior Inspector Daya aur Abhijeet ne khoon kiya hai ? Agar kanoon ke rakhwalon ne hi kanoon ko apne haath me le liya to is desh me rehne wale aam janta kis par vishwas karegi ?

Freddy was trying to control them.

Reporter : Aap is tarah se hume yaha se nikal nahi sakte. Sach jaane ka hak sabhi nagriko hai. Aapki is chuppi ka hum kya matlab nikale ? Aaj do mujrim bhaage hai aapke custody se kal aur bhagene. Kya cid itni bebas ho gayi hai ki wo do mujrimo ko sambhal kar na rakh sake ? Agar aisa hai to waqt aya hai ek nayi cid team ka aur ek naye acp ka.

Meanwhile they saw Acp Pradyuman ,

Reporter : Acp Pradyuman hum aap se jaana chahte hai ki aap kya ray hai jo kuch bhi hua hai ?

Acp Pradyuman signalled Freddy and Vivek to move the media out from bureau. He went from there.

Reporter : To ye the cid ke Acp Pradyuman jo yaha se bina kisi bhi sawal ke jawab diye nikal gaye yaha se.

Meantime Freddy and Vivek literally pushed them out of the bureau.

Freddy : Dekhiye ye case khatam ho jaane digiye iske baad hum khud ek press conference bulayenge aur aapke sabhi ke sawaloon ke jawab denge. Filhal ke liye aap yaha se nikaliye.

After media ' s departure dcp chitrole came in.

Dcp chitrole : Ye ho kya raha hai cid bureau me ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir filhal hume is case ko sambhalne digiye.

Dcp chitrole : Ye aise sambhal rahe ho tum case ? Tumhare hi dono officers ne khoon kiye aur bhaag gaye aur tum log kuch nahi kar paaye ? Pata hai tumhare wajah se kitni sharmindagi mehsus karni padi mujhe ?

Acp Pradyuman : Dekhiye sir hume kuch waqt digiye ye case solve karne ke liye.

Dcp chitrole : Ek case to solve nahi kar sakte tum log. Black eye gang ko kya khaak pakdoge ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir aap kuch jyada hi bol rahe. Mai sab kuch sun raha hu iska matlab ye nahi hai ki aap kuch bhi bolte jaye. Cid se haath se ab tak ek bhi mujrim nahi choota hai aur nahi aage chootega.

Dcp chitrole : Tum kaunse jamane ke cid ki baat kar rahe ho bhai ? Ye saare to dialog purane ho chuke hai. Jamana naya hai aur jamane ke saath chalna chaiye. Kyu ?

Acp Pradyuman : Aap kehna kya chahte hai ?

Dcp chitrole : Ab to Abhijeet aur Daya cid ka hissa nahi rahe. To un dono ke jagha maine do naye cid officers laye hai undo ki replacement.

Acp Pradyuman : Sir replacement kis liye ? Abhi tak ye saabit nahi hua ki Raghav ke khoon me Daya aur Abhijeet ka haath hai.

Dcp chitrole : Dekho Pradyuman tumne mujhse waqt manga tha na. Waqt diya maine tumhe lekin Daya aur Abhijeet ki replacement to ho kar hi rahegi.

Acp Pradyuman : Sir aap aisa nahi kar sakte.

Dcp chitrole : Ye tum mujhe sikhaoge ki mujhe kya karna hai aur kya nahi ? Senior kaun hai yaha mai ya tum ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir aap.

Dcp chitrole : To order kiske chalenge yaha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir aapke.

Dcp chitrole went and came back with two new officers. He then called the Vivek and Freddy.

Dcp chitrole introduced officers by saying " ye hai Inspector Nikhil aur Pankaj. Aaj se ye dono cid Mumbai ka hissa hai aur ye dono Daya aur Abhijeet ke jagah par kaam karenge. "

Freddy : Sir aap aisa nahi kar sakte.

Dcp chitrole : Tum mujhe bol rahe ho. Jo khud apni wife se darta hai aur aatama se aur cid me joker ka kaam karta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Sir ab bohot ho gaya. Freddy ek jimmedar cid officer hai. Aap use kuch bol nahi sakte.

Dcp chitrole : Ha ha thik hai. Ek aur baat to mai tumhe batana bhul hi gaya agar ye Raghav ka case 7 dino andar solve nahi hua to mai tumhe cid se suspend kar dunga.

Acp Pradyuman : Aap challenge de rahe hai mujhe ?

Dcp chitrole : Tumhe jo samjhna hai samjh lo.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir thik hai Dcp chitrole. Challenge accepted ye Raghav ka case to solve hoga hi uske saath me 7 din ke andar black eye gang under arrest hoga.

Dcp chitrole : Agar tum challenge haar gaye to ?

Acp Pradyuman : To phir mera resignation aapko aapke table par mil jayega. Ek aur baat agar maine ye challenge jeeta to aap indo ko officers ko yaha se lekar jayenge aur Daya aur Abhijeet ko wapas lenege cid me.

Dcp chitrole : Agar un dono ne agar koi jurm nahi kiya hai to mai unhe cid me lunga wo bhi agar tum challenge jeete to warna nahi.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir ab ye samjh ligiye ki aap challenge harne wale hai.

Dcp chitrole : Wo to waqt hi batayega Pradyuman ki kaun jitta hai.

* * *

**At house :**

Two people were sitting on chair and talking.

Daya : Aaj khush to bohot honge tum ?

Abhijeet : Ye dialog kyu maar rahe ho tum ?

Daya : Mai to sach me puch raha hu. Tum hi to chahte the na ?

Abhijeet : Lag to accha raha hai. Kitne dino ke baad itne aache se baithe hai aur baate kar rahe hai. Warna waqt kaha milta hai in sab cheezo ke liye ?

Daya : Waise keh to tum sahi rahe ho. Maza to mujhe bhi aa raha hai.

Abhijeet : Lekin

Daya : Achhe se samjah aa raha hai mujhe. Miss kar rahe ho na duty ko.

Abhijeet : Ha sahi ka tumne.

Daya : Ek din bhi nahi hua duty chode aur ye haal hai.

Abhijeet : Chodo na ye sab mai kuch banakar lata hu hum dono ke liye.

Daya : O bhaisahab aap kaha ja rahe hai ? Aap bhul gaye ki aapke right hand ko laga hai ?

Abhijeet : Arey chhoti si chot hai bas.

Daya : Ha ha bohot chooti si.

Abhijeet : Ha bilkul.

Daya : Cream lagaya haath ko ?

Silence.

Daya : Matlab nahi lagaya. Tum bhi na ? Haath par chemical gira hai magar nahi inhe kaha kuch hota hai ? Khaane banane nikle the.

Silence.

Daya : Ab aise chup chap mat baitho jao lekar aao wo cream. Nahi rehndo mai hi lekar aata hu.

He went inside and came back with cream. He slowly opened the bandage. He saw many marks of acid on his hand. He now started slowly applying cream on the first mark. Due to cream the mark started to burn.

Abhijeet : Daya.

Daya now blowed air on that marked place.

Daya : Ab aacha lag raha hai ?

Abhijeet : Hmm.

Daya carefully applied cream with much care and slowly blowed air on the marks. This time not a single word came from Abhijeet ' s mouth but his free hand was making pressure on another hand. At the last mark Daya intentionally applied pressure. A scream came from Abhijeet ' s mouth " Daya. "

After applying cream , he changed the bandage.

Abhijeet : Tumne jaan bujh ke dabaya na ?

Daya : Ha. Kyunki tum apna dard control kar rahe the isliye.

Abhijeet : Tumse dekha nahi jaata na mai aisa kuch karu.

Daya : Baat to tumhari sahi hai. Kal to aise dikha rahe the ki kuch hi nahi hai. Ek shabda nahi nikla tumhare muh se.

Their teasing session was left incomplete because of a huge crashing sound.

Both of them went to see from where the sound came. They saw that glass of hall was broken and a stone was inside the hall.

* * *

debashree - Missed the concern here it is. yes of course at that time duty was important.

Abhinidhi , PerfectAbhi , Poojaabhideewani, Abhishikha - Ha shocking twist hai. Behind each and every move there is always a reason. mere taraf se maine hint de diya hai aapko. ye aapke upar hai ki aap ise kitna samjh paate hai.

triofan - Dariye maat daily update hogi story.


	13. chapter 13

I think that you all are not liking the story. Still I have added something in this chapter that will make the chapter intresting.

So enjoy the chapter now.

* * *

Both of them went to see from where the sound came. They saw that glass of hall was broken and a stone was inside the hall. Daya went to see who broke the glass but did not saw anyone. Meanwhile Abhijeet took the stone in his hand. There was a note attached to stone. Daya came back after checking.

Abhijeet : Kaun tha ?

Daya : pata nahi.

He saw a note in Abhijeet ' s hand.

Daya : Ye kaha se mila ?

Abhijeet : Pathar ke saath tha.

Daya : Chalo padhte hai.

They read the note.

Daya : Kya bolte ho ?

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi.

Daya : Aise kaise kuch nahi ? Bolo to sahi kya karna hai ?

Abhijeet : Wahi jo karne aye hai.

Daya : Chalo phir. Chutti khatam.

Abhijeet : Chalte hai.

Both of them went to a place which was like a old godown.

Daya : Bol kyu bulaya yaha ?

Person : Abhi abhi to aye ho. Aate hi kaam ki baate shuru kar di. Sabr rakho.

Abhijeet : Time nahi hai humare pass.

Took Daya ' s hand in his hand and said " Chalo yaha se nikalte hai. Iske pass kuch bhi nahi hai. "

Person : Ruko. Maine kab kaha ki maal nahi hai. Abhi lata hu.

He went and came back with box.

Person : Ye raha. Check kar lo.

Daya checked the box and said " Asli hai. "

Person : Kaam to yaad hai na ?

Abhijeet : Acche se. Ise pauchana hai dusri party ke pass.

Person : To phir ab mai chalta hu. Ab kaam ho jane ke baad milte hai.

Daya : Tum jaante ho na cid wale hum dono ke peeche pade hue hai ?

Person : Ha pata hai.

Daya : To tum ye bhi jaante ho is kaam me kitna risk hai.

Person : Ha jaanta hu.

Daya : Agar humne tumhara kaam kar diya to ?

Person : Maine kaha na kaam hone ke baad pata chal jayega.

Abhijeet : Chalo manjoor hai.

Daya : Abhijeet kya keh rahe ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Sahi keh raha hu. Chalo chalte hai yaha se.

Both of them came from the place and disguised themselves.

* * *

**Cid bureau :**

Vivek ' s phone rang. He picked it up.

Vivek : Bol kya hua ?

Achha thik hai hum aate hai.

He went to Acp sir and told him that it was the phone of his informer telling him that black eye gang is making an important deal today at a godown.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir der kis baat ki hai ? Chalte hai.

Freddy : Sir Nikhil aur Pankaj ko bhi le jana hai kya ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Freddy leke jaana hi padega.

Vivek : Sir hum kuch kar nahi sakte kya ?

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek kar bhi kya sakte hai . Dcp ne laake rakh diya hai inhe.

The three of them came from Acp ' s cabin.

Acp Pradyuman to Pankaj and Nikhil : Hume nikalna hai. Ek deal ko rokne jaana hai.

Pankaj : Sir kaha hone wali hai deal ?

Acp Pradyuman told him the name of godown.

They now started to leave the cid bureau. Meanwhile Nikhil ' s phone rang. He saw the caller id and said " Sir aap log nikaliye. Mai bas aata hu 5 minute me. "

All the members moved forward.

After they left , Nikhil picked up the call and said " Hello sir. "

( Now all of you understood who the caller id is. )

Dcp chitrole : Kya chal raha hai ?

Nikhil : Sir hum log ek deal rokne ja rahe hai.

Dcp chitrole : Kaha par ?

Nikhil told him the name of godown.

Dcp chitrole : Tum kaha ho ?

Nikhil : Bureau me.

Dcp chitrole : To bureau me kya kar rahe ho tum ? Niklo waha se jaldi. Aur mujhe batate rehna kya kar rahe ho.

Nikhil : Yes sir.

He now moved from there but did not notice that someone heard the whole conversation. He then came down where the team was already present.

Acp Pradyuman : Itni der kyu ho gayi tumhe ?

Nikhil : Sorry sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Sorry sir. Agli baar aise der nahi honi chahiye samjhe.

Nikhil : Yes sir.

They went from the bureau in the car.

After some time, Abhijeet and Daya could be seen in a lonely godown which was closed from 5 years.

( Daya as Raka and Abhijeet as Pakya )

Raka : Tuzhe kya lagta hai Pakya ayenge ki nahi ?

Pakya : Arey aiyenge abhi bas 5 hi to minute hue hai.

At the same time two people came from the opposite side.

One man : Laye ho ?

Raka : Ha ye raha.

He forwarded the box.

The man checked the box and forwarded a suitcase to him.

One man : Ye lo.

At the same time , a sound of bullet could be heard.

Acp Pradyuman : Koi apni jagah se nahi hilega.

Raka : Ab kya karna hai bidu ?

Pakya : Wahi jo karne aye hai.

Raka took that suitcase in his hand but before both of them could do anything the firing started from the person ' s side towards the cid. People which were hiding in the godown came out and started the firing. The cid officers were firing , soon nikhil and Pankaj ' s gun became empty. They had no bullets left. Meanwhile till then Acp Pradyuman , Vivek and Freddy altogether knocked down most of the goons. Raka and Pakya were taking the advantage of situation and trying to get out from the place.

Acp Pradyuman : Ruk jao wahi par. Nahi to goli chala dunga.

Raka and Pakya were standing with hands up. At the same time another person came at the place , he also pointed gun towards both of them and said " Maine kaha ruk jao. Kaha bhag rahe ho tum ? "

Acp Pradyuman saw the new entry and said " Aap yaha par kya kar rahe hai ? "

( Person is none other than dcp chitrole )

Person : Kyu nahi aa sakta kya mai ?

Meantime Raka and Pakya saw Acp Pradyuman and Dcp chitrole talking with each other. They were now running from the place. Acp Pradyuman saw this and pointed his gun and fired the bullet. The bullet hit the person in front. Raka and Pakya managed to get from the place with the help of car which arrived at the right moment.

After arresting all the people who were present at the scenario,

Acp Pradyuman : Aap ki wajah se nikal wo dono mere haath se.

Dcp chitrole : Bhai maine kya kiya hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Agar aap beech mai nahi aate to pakad hi liya tha maine unhe.

Dcp chitrole : Magar pakda to nahi na.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo bhi aapki wajah se.

* * *

triofan - Ha wo to hai.

debashree - dono sir phas kaise gaye iska reason maine peechle chapter me diya tha. shayad aapko samjha nahi abhi tak. Aapko lagta hai itne asani se phas jayenge dono ?

Think logically and then you will understand. If you understood then keep it to yourself only.

Abhishikha - Aane wale chapters me aur kuch bada hone wala hai.


	14. chapter 14

After arresting all the people who were present at the scenario,

Acp Pradyuman : Aap ki wajah se nikal wo dono mere haath se.

Dcp chitrole : Bhai maine kya kiya hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Agar aap beech mai nahi aate to pakad hi liya tha maine unhe.

Dcp chitrole : Magar pakda to nahi na.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo bhi aapki wajah se.

Dcp chitrole : Maine kuch bhi nahi kiya.

Acp Pradyuman : Waise aap kya kar rahe the wahan ?

Dcp chitrole : Iska jawab mai kyu du tumhe ? chitrole kisko bhi jawab nahi deta. Waise Resignation tayar karke rakha hai kya tumne ?

Acp Pradyuman : Sir Itna overconfidence thik nahi hai aur waise abhi 7 din hue nahi hai. Aap chahe kitni bhi koshis kar le challenge to aap hi harenge.

Dcp chitrole left the bureau.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

Abhijeet : Raka tum thik ho ?

Daya : Ha.

Abhijeet :jyada dard to nahi ho raha hai na ?

Daya : Ha nahi ho raha. Goli sirf arm ko chukar nikli hai.

Abhijeet : ( To driver ) Gaadi hospital ke taraf le lo.

Daya : Ye kya kar rahe ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Wahi jo mujhe karna chahiye.

Daya : Humara waha par pochna jyada jaruri hai.

Abhijeet : Huh. Karo jo karna hai.

Daya : ( To driver ) Aap gadi ko ghumayiye.

The driver drove towards the destination.

Person : Kaam ho gaya ?

Abhijeet : Ha hogaya.

He forwarded the suitcase which the person at the godown gave . Person checked the notes inside.

Abhijeet : Ab to ho gayi tassali ?

Person : Khabar mili thi ki cid team bhi waha par pohoch gayi thi.

Abhijeet : Ha ayi thi. Lekin hum dono waha se aram se nikal aye.

Person : Kahi tum dono ne to nahi bulaya cid waloon ko ?

Abhijeet : Hum bhala cid waloon ko kyun bulayenge ? Dikh nahi raha kya hum dono unko most wanted ki list par hai. Hum aapne hi pair par kulhadi kyu marenge bhala ? Jara annkhe uthakar dekho udhar ( Pointing towards Daya ' s wound ) agar hume pata hota to ye sab nahi hota samjhe.

Daya : Shant ho jao tum.

Abhijeet : Kaise shaant ho jau mai ? Ise hum par vishwas hi nahi hai.

Person : Mujhe tum dono par vishwas hai.

Daya : Humne to aapna wada pura kiya. Ab tum bhi karo to accha hoga.

Person : Ha karta hu. Lekin us ke liye thoda waqt hai.

Abhijeet : Ye waqt to thik hai. Par tumhe dikh nahi raha ki goli lagi hai Daya ko. Kuch intezaam karo iske liye aur rehne ke liye bhi.

Person : kyu ?

Abhijeet : Agar hum doctor ke pass gaye to cid wale hume pakad lenge aur rahi baat rehenki to waha par to ab tak cid waloon ne chapa maar liya hoga.

Person : Baat to tumhari sahi hai. Kafi chalak ho tum. Ruko mai kuch karta hu.

He went and made some calls and then came back again.

Person : Maine baat kar li hai. Tum dono ke rehne ka intezaam ho gaya hai aur doctor bhi.

After sometime he took them to a place looking like a chawl and finally entered inside a small room.

Person : Ye hai tum logo ka naya ghar.

Abhijeet : aur doctor ?

Person : Wo bus aate hi honge.

Daya : Tumhe aapna wada to yaad hai na ?

Person : Acchi tarah se. Bas raat hone ka intezaar karo.

After some time doctor came and treated Daya. After his work was done , Abhijeet said " Doctor koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai na ? "

Doctor : Jee nahi. Bas dhyan rakhiye ki haath ki jyada movement na ho.

Abhijeet : Thanks.

The doctor was about to leave when Daya said " Doctor sahab aap inke haath ki bhi dressing change kar digiye. "

Abhijeet gave a killer look to Daya but it gave no effect as the doctor already started doing his work. After doing his job , he went from the room.

Abhijeet : Chup chap baitha nahi jaata tumse ?

Daya : ( smiling ) bikul nahi.

Abhijeet : Kya jarurat thi doctor ko bolne ki ?

Daya : Mujhe laga jarurat thi isliye bola.

Abhijeet : Sab kuch tumhare hi marzi se hoga kyu ?

Daya : Mere saath rehkar samjhdar hone lage ho tum.

Abhijeet : Itni badi galat fami apko kaha se ho gayi ki aap samjhdar hai ?

Daya : Bas sirf tum hi ho jise lagta hai ki mai samjhdar nahi hu.

Abhijeet : Ha ha. Puri duniya me sirf ek tum hi ho samjhdar.

Daya : Bas ab yu hi behes karte rahoge ya phir kuch banaoge bhi ?

Abhijeet : Mai behes kar raha hu ?

Daya : Ab jaake kuch bana rahe ho ya mai jaake banao.

Abhijeet : Tum hi bana do.

Daya was still seated at the same position.

Abhijeet : Kyu jaao na banakar lao kuch ?

Daya : Dikh nahi raha hai tumhe ? Mujhe haath par lagi hai.

Abhijeet : Kaha lagi hai ? Mujhe to nahi dikhayi de raha hai ? Kahi gayab to nahi ho gayi ?

Daya : Ek baat bolu.

Abhijeet : Ab itni bakwas ki hai to ek aur sahi.

Daya : Yani ab tumhe meri baate bakwas lagne lagi hai kyu ?

Abhijeet : Sach humesha kadwa hota hai.

Daya : Ho gaya tumhara. Ab mai kuch bolu.

Abhijeet : Ha to bolo na. Maine kab mana kiya hai.

Daya : Baat ko palatna to koi tumse sikhe.

Abhijeet : Mai palat raha hu. Tum palat rahe ho. Jo bolna tha wo to bol hi nahi rahe ho. Bas kabse taane mar rahe ho.

Daya : Ha ha bol raha hu lekin ab tum beech me mujhe tokoge nahi. Jab se tumne na cid chodi hai tumhari na ekdum personality hi change ho gayi hai.

Abhijeet : Tum kehna kya chahte ho ?

Daya : Toka na beech me. Kaha tha maine ki chup raho lekin nahi.

Abhijeet : Ab bole rahe ho ya jau yaha se.

He now stood up so as to move from the place.

Daya : Arey ruko ruko bol raha hu.

Abhijeet now stopped at his place whereas Daya continued " Jab tum cid me the tab tum na humesha gusse karte rehte the, chere par smile to aana dur ki baat hai , sab kuch on time chahiye, dressing sense humesha coats , shooting ki practice maano chutti hi nahi thi. "

Abhijeet : To ab tum kehna kya chah rahe ho ?

Daya : Yehi ki tum ab badal gaye ho. Ab dekho tum bina coat ke kitne aache lag rahe ho, aur muskura bhi lete ho, sab kuch kaise aram sa chal raha hai jaise waqt ki koi pabandi na ho, ab dekho shooting ki practice bhi choot gayi tumhari. Bas ek hi cheez hai ko abhi hai tumhare andar.

Abhijeet : Aur wo kaunsi cheez hai ?

Daya : Gussa aur kya . Abhi doctor ke samne jo kiya wo.

Abhijeet : Yani tum kehna kya chahte ko mere andar ke jo changes hai wo acche hai ya bure ?

Daya : Acche hi hai.

Abhijeet : Ha waise bhi retirement ke baad mai aisa hi rahunga.

Daya : Yani tum maan rahe ho ki tumhare habits change ho gaye hai.

Abhijeet : Baas baate karva lo tumse. Ab baba ji ka ashirwad ho to jaakar kuch bana lu.

Daya : Ha ha banao na. Maine kab roka hai.

Abhijeet : Ja raha hu.

He went to prepare food and after some time both of them had their food. At almost midnight there was a knock on their room.

* * *

Gb - I have added some more duo moments.

PerfectAbhi , Debashree , Abhinidhi - I know that you all like the story but sorry to say that it will end in almost 4 to 5 chapters.


	15. chapter 15

Sorry for late update. Well there is a reason behind it and gift for you.

* * *

At almost midnight there was a knock on their room.

Abhijeet opened the door. The person entered the room and said " Hume nikalna hai. "

Both of them got ready and moved with the person. The person led them to place where there was barely a light.

Person : Boss ye hi wo log jinhone aaj deal ki hai.

The person in the dark part signalled the person to go from the place. The Only persons present in the room were person was present in the dark and Daya and Abhijeet.

The person : Tum hi ho wo dono jinhone aaj ki deal ki ?

Daya : Jee ha.

The person : Agar tumhe gang me shamil hona hai to tumhe aapni wafadari sabit karni hogi.

Abhijeet : Wo kaise.

The person from the same place threw two guns towards both of them. Duo catched that guns.

The person : Dono guns me ek - ek bullet hai. Tum dono me se jo dusre pe bullet chalyega wo aaj se gang me shamil hoga.

Both of them looked towards each other. They took out their respective guns and pulled the trigger of the gun at the same time.

* * *

**Inside the cid bureau :**

The landline of cid bureau rang. Vivek picked up the call.

" Hello cid bureau.

Kaha par ?

Jee hum log abhi aate hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Vivek. Kya hua ?

Vivek : Sir ek khoon hua hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet, Chalo chalte hai.

Acp Pradyuman realized his words.

Vivek : Sir chinta mat kariye. Ye samjhiye ki ye humara imtehaan hai aur hum ye imtehaan jarur pass karenge.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo sab log. Hume der ho rahi hai.

All the team went at the crime scene. Vivek and Freddy started examining the body.

Freddy : Sir ye driving license mika hai. Iska naam Sanjeev Kapoor hai.

Vivek : Sir puri body kar chot ka nishan nahi hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Matlab ye ho sakta hai ki iski maut zeher se hui hai.

Pankaj :Sir dekhiye ek ghadi mili hai laash ke pass se.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek dekho ki Sanjeev ke haath par ghadi hai kya ?

Vivek : Sir Sanjeev ke haath par ghadi hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Iska ek hi matlab hi hai ye ghadi khooni ki hai. Nikhil Sabhi ghadi bechne wale shops me jao aur pata karo ki unse ye ghadi kisne kharidi hai aur unki list banao.

Nikhil : Yes sir.

Acp Pradyuman started interrogation of the people who were present at the crime scene.

One man : Maine hi aapko call kiya tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Aap jaante hai is admi ko ?

One man : Jee nahi.

Freddy : Is flat ke owner kaun hai ?

One man : Ashok sahab.

Freddy : Tum kaun ho ?

One man : Mai naukar hu sahab. Yaha par kaam karta hu.

Acp Pradyuman : Laash ko sabse phele tumhi ne dekha ?

One man : Ha sahab.

Freedy : Jara tumhare in Ashok sahab ka no to dena.

He gave the mobile no to Freddy. Freddy dialled the no but the number came switched off.

Freddy : Sir switched off aa raha hai Ashok ka phone.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum jaante ho Ashok kaha kaam karta hai ?

One man : Saraswati Pharmaceuticals me.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek baat yaad rakhna jab tak ye case solve nahi ho jata tum sheher chodke nahi jaa sakte aur jarurat padne par hum tumhe fir se bulayenge.

Freddy : Sir , ye dekhiye yaha par khaane peene ka saman hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Khana to jootha pada hua hai. Do logo ki plates aur glasses hai. Iska matlab koi aur bhi tha yaha par Sanjeev ke saath. Vivek , fingerprints utha lo glass par ke.

Vivek : Yes sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Pankaj tum laash ko forensic lab me bhej do.

* * *

**Inside forensic lab :**

Acp Pradyuman : Ha salunkhe bol kya pata chala hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss iski maut zeher se hui hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Kaunse zeher se ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss ye hai to medicine hi magar iska overdose ho jaye to ye zeher ki tarah kaam karta hai. Ek aur baat ye jo fingerprints hai glass par un me se ek is Sanjeev ka hai aur dusra pata nahi. Maine aapne database me check kiya hai , ye koi naya admi hai aur ha maine dono glasses ko achhe se check kiya tab mujhe pata chala ki ek glass me ye medicine milayi gayi thi.

Acp Pradyuman : arey wah salunkhe tune to achha kaam kiya hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss meri tarif tumhare mu se sunkar Abhijeet chauk hi jata.

Acp Pradyuman : Wahi to salunkhe ab wo hai to nahi yaha.

All of them started to leave forensic lab.

Dr. Salunkhe : Pradyuman , mujhe tumse baat karni hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha bol salunkhe.

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai jaanta hu ki tumne Dcp chitrole ko challenge kiya hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha to.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ye jo tum cool dikhane ki koshis kar rahe ho na ye mere samne fail hoti hai samjhe. Batao kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag me ?

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu na aaj kal kuch jyada hi sochne laga hai. Lagta hai teri tabiyet kharab ho gayi.

Dr. Salunkhe : Na na na. Baat ko palat ne ki acchi koshsis thi. Magar ye baat to sab jaante hai ki tum chup baithe waloon me se to ho nahi. Khuch na kuch to jarur plan kiya hoga tumne black eye ko pakadne ke liye. Bata bhi do kya hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi abhi nahi salunkhe. Waqt aane par pata chal jayega. Abhi mai kisi par bhi bharosa nahi kar sakta.

Dr. Salunkhe : Kya matlab ?

Acp Pradyuman : Matlab ye ki ho sakta hai koi hum par najar rakh raha ho.

Dr. Salunkhe : Lekin yaha par to hum dono ke alawa koi aur hai hi nahi.

Acp Pradyuman : Phir bhi. To jaanta hai chitrole ko. Kitna tedha aadmi hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Achha thik hai. Mai ye bhi jaanta hu tum ye challenge jitoge bhi aur phir ek baar chitrole mu ke bal girega dekhna.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha umeed to yahi hai.

Dr. salunkhe : Ek baat dhyan me rakhna jab bhi jarurat ho Salunkhe ko jarur yaad rakhna.

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu bhi na. ye bhi koi bolne wali baat hai. chal ab nikalta hu.

He left the forensic lab.

* * *

Poojaabhideewani - Please check your pm.

Abhishikha, Abhinidhi, debashree , PerfectAbhi - The coming chapter will have a new twist.


	16. chapter 16

**At the dark place :**

The two triggers were pressed simultaneously. Only the empty sound from the gun came indicating that there was no bullet present in the gun. Both Daya and Abhijeet look at the person. ( Remember the face of person is still not visible as it was dark. )

Person : Mai to bas tum dono ka imtehaan le raha.

Abhijeet : Ab to aapko hum dono par yakin hai na ?

Person : Mujhe ulte sawal bilkul pasand nahi hai. Jitna kaha jaye utna karo. Faltu ki bakwas mat karo. Ab niklo yaha se.

Both Daya and Abhijeet left the place and came back to their so called home which was temporary hideout provided.

Abhijeet : Daya tumhe dar nahi lag raha tha jab maine tum par gun tan kar rakh di thi ?

Daya : Yahi sawal mai tumse poochu to ?

Abhijeet : Mai jaanta hu tumhari goli se mujhe kuch nahi sakta.

Daya : Mera jawab hi yahi hai. Waise maine gun ko haath me liya tab mujhe laga tha ki gun light weight hai aur andaza tha ki usme goli nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Ha mujhe bhi laga tha ki gun ka wajan kam hai. Isliye to maine Trigger dabaya. Tumhe nahi lagta ki wo aadmi kuch jyada hi tedha hai ?

Daya : Baat to tumne sahi kahi hai. Bohot hi tedha hai.

Abhijeet : Tumhe kya lagta hai machli fasegi ki nahi ?

Daya : Aaj tak koi machli nikli hai haath se jo ab jayegi.

Abhijeet : Tab ki baat alag thi aur ab ki baat alag hai.

Daya : Dekho mai is baare me baat karna nahi chahta. Hum is baat par kafi behes kar chuke hai.

He started yawning.

Abhijeet : Thik hai abhi so jaate hai. Raat bhi kafi ho gayi hai.

Inside the cid bureau :

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Nikhil list aa gayi kya un logo ki jinhone ghadi kharidi thi ?

Nikhil : Ha sir. Karib 20 logo ne aisi ghadi kharidi thi.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek kaam karo tum aur Vivek jao aur check karo ki ye ghadi un logo ke pass hai ya nahi.

Nikhil : Yes sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Pankaj , Freddy Hume nikalna hai.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman , Pankaj and Freddy ' s side : ( In Saraswati Pharmaceutical )**

Acp Pradyuman : Yaha ka manager kaun hai ?

Manager : Jee mai hu manager. Aapko kya kaam tha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Mai acp Pradyuman cid se.

Manager : Mai aapki kya madat kar sakta hu ?

Freddy : Aapke yaha Ashok naam ka aadmi kaam karta hai ?

Manager : Jee ha.

Acp Pradyuman : To aap bulayenge Ashok ko ?

Manager : Sir wo abhi tak kaam par nahi aya hai.

Freddy : Ashok ki kisi se dushmani wagare thi kya ?

Manager : Ha sir yaad aya iski Sanjeev ke saath dushmani thi. In dono ek baar kafi bada jhagda bhi hua tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Kis baat ko lekar jhagda hua tha un dono ka ? Kuch bata sakte hai aap ?

Manager : Nahi ye to nahi pata mujhe kis baat par hua tha lekin dono ne ek dusre ko maarne ki dhamki di thi.

Freddy showed him the photo of the dead body.

Freddy : Kahi ye to wahi Sajneev nahi jiski aap baat kar rahe hai ?

Manager : jee isi ki baat kar raha tha mai.

Acp Pradyuman : Sanjeev ki kisi aur ke saath dushmani wagare kuch ?

Manager : Jee nahi.

Freddy : Uske ghar ka address mil sakta hai hume ?

Manager : Ek minute rukiye mai abhi lata hu.

He went and came back with the register which contained all the employee data. He showed them the address of Sanjeev.

* * *

**At Vivek and Nikhil ' s side :**

Nikhil : 19 log dekh liye ye akhiri aadmi bacha hai. Ghar me jaake dekhte hai.

Both of them went inside the house.

Vivek showed them the picture of watch.

Vivek : Is ghadi ko pehchante hai aap ?

Lady in 30 ' s : Ha ye ghadi to mere pati ki hai.

Nikhil : Aapke pati kaha hai is waqt ?

Lady : Jee wo ghar par nahi hai.

Vivek : Nikhil acche se check karo ghar ko.

Both Nikhil and Vivek and started checking the house.

Nikhil was searching in the house in one room whereas Vivek was searching in another room.

After sometime Nikhil came empty handed.

He called " Vivek kaha ho tum ? "

No response came.

He again called " Vivek . "

Still no response.

He told to that lady " Aap yahi par rukiye mai dekh kar aata hu. "

He went inside the room in which Vivek was checking but what he got in return was empty room.

Nikhil : Ye Vivek kaha chala gaya ? Abhi tak to yahi par tha.

* * *

**At Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

The person who led both of them to his boss came in their house.

Abhijeet : Kya hua ?

Person : Boss tum dono par kafi khush hai. Isiliye tum dono ko unka ek kaam karna hai.

Daya : Kaam kya hai ?

Person : Kal delhi se ek truck ane wala hai. Boss chahte hai ki tum dono jaakar us truck ko lekar aao Mumbai ke border par se.

Abhijeet : Bas itna sa kaam.

Person : Itna asan bhi nahi hai. 7 checkpoints hai police ke. Us raaste me. Ab tum dono ye to batane ki jarurat to nahi hai ki police se bacha kar lana hai truck.

Daya : kaam to hojayega.

Person : Itna bhi over confidence thik nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Siddha mudde ke baat karte hai. Kitne baje aane wala hai truck aur use kaha par pochchana hai ?

Person : Ruko batata hu sab kuch.

He gave him all the details.

Daya : Agar humne is truck ko sahi salamat uski jagah par pohcha diya to ?

Person : Tum dono boss ke special aadmi.

Abhijeet : To phir thik hai jaake boss se keh dena ki aapko truck samay par nirdharit jagah par mil jayega.

* * *

Sorry guys in a hurry. will reply in the next chapter.

Happy ramnavmi to all of you.

thanks to all the people who read and reviewed the story.


	17. chapter 17

Abhijeet : To phir thik hai jaake boss se keh dena ki aapko truck samay par nirdharit jagah par mil jayega.

Abhijeet and Daya made the truck reach at the location mentioned.

Person : Boss tum dono ne khush hai isliye tumse milna chahte hai.

Abhijeet : Kab milna hai.

Person : Wo tumhe jald hi pata lag jayega.

After sometime the person came and took them to boss. Both of them met with the boss.

Boss : ( to person ) Ye kaun hai pata hai tujhe ?

Person : Nahi.

Boss : ( to other goons present ) Pakad lo in dono ko.

The goons present hold Daya and Abhijeet tightly so that they cannot escape from their.

Abhijeet : Humne kiya hai ?

Boss : Bewakoof samjh ke rakha hai mujhe ? ( pointing to person ) Ye to hai hi bewakoof. Tune to galti kardi par mai teri galti sudharunga.

Person : Lekin boss ye dono hai kaun ?

Boss : Senior inspector Daya and senior inspector Abhijeet cid se.

Person : cid officers wo bhi yaha.

Daya : Correction ex cid officers.

Boss : Ye sab tum logo ki chal hai. Mujhe pata hai. Meri gang ko pakadne ke liye kiya hai na ye sab drama. Ab tumhare drama ka the end.

The person who helped duo entering in the gang came inside.

New entry : boss sahi keh rahe hai ye. Dono ko nikal diya hai cid se.

Boss : Tu mera sabse jyada wafadar aadmi hai. Isliye teri baat par mujhe bharosa hai.

( To other people who hold duo ) Chod do in dono ko.

The people who hold duo release them. Boss did his special ishara that the goons only could understand it. The goons showed like they understood what the boss wanted to say.

Abhijeet : Dekha Daya ne to pehle hi kaha tha ki ab hum dono cid ka hissa nahi hai lekin ab to bharosa ho gaya na.

Boss : Ha bharosa to ho hi gaya hai. Tum dono ne milkar itne bade bade consignments jo pure kiye hai mere liye. Mai tumhare kaam se bohot khush hu. Kya chahiye tumhe inam me ?

Daya : Cid team ki maut.

Boss : Ye kya bol rahe ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Sahi bol raha hai wo. Itni saal ke wafadari ka ye silah diya hai unhone. Isliye hum badla chahte hai cid team se.

Boss : Dushman ka dushman dost hota hai. Tum dono aaj se mere khas dost.

Abhijeet : Wo to hai. Hum chahte hai ki jald se jald hum log cid team ko mar de. Na rahega baas na bajegi basuri. Phir humari gang ko rokne wala koi bhi nahi hoga.

Boss : Tum to bade shatir nikle Abhijeet. Ho bhi kyu na itne saal ka experience jo hai cid ka.

Abhijeet : Hum teeno to dost hai na.

Boss : Ha.

Abhijeet : Ek baat bolni thi. Ye cid ka naam na baar baar mat liya karo. Khoon khaulta hai mera.

Boss : Khoon to mera bhi bohot khaulta hai. Mere raste ki sabsi badi rukawat hai ye. Mai bhi ise jald se jald hatana chahta hu.

Daya : To phir hume plan banana hoga. Wo bhi jald se jald.

Abhijeet : aur wo bhi aisa jisme wo log asani se fhas jaye.

Boss : To hum sab milke plan banate hai wo bhi abhi.

Abhijeet and Daya : Hum dono tayyar hai.

Daya : Plan discuss karne se pahle mai chahta hu aap Mumbai ka map lekar aaye.

Boss told the goon to bring map. Daya and Abhijeet started telling the plan with the help of map. After telling the complete plan, boss said " Bohot accha plan hai. Manna padega bohot hi accha plan banaya hai tum dono ne. Hum sab milke aaj se hi kaam karenge.

Tum dono ab ja sakte ho. "

Both Daya and Abhijeet went to the house they were staying. They didn ' t noticed that there were people following both of them.

They entered inside the house.

Daya : Tumhe kya lagta hai machli fasegi kya ?

Abhijeet : Lag to aise hi raha hai ki phas gayi hai.

Daya : Ab aage kya karna hai ?

Abhijeet : Intezar aur kya.

Daya got seated on the chair present. He saw that something disturbed Abhijeet.

Daya : Ab kis ulzhan me pad gaye ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi.

Daya : Matlab kuch to gadbad jarur hai. Ab bata bhi do shayad mai tumhari kuch madat kar pau.

Abhijeet : Achha thik hai mai batata hu. Mujhe na aisa lag raha ki kuch to bura hone wala hai.

Daya : Bura wo bhi humare saath. Jitna bura hona tha wo to ho chuka. Ab aur kya baki hai.

Abhijeet : Phir bhi lag raha hai kuch to hone wala hai.

He was talking when his eyesight followed on the person present outside the house, who was watching them. The person outside noticed that he has caught , so he carefully hid himself so that no one could see him from inside.

Abhijeet winked to Daya.

Daya : Mujhe lag raha hai kuch jyada hi soch rahe ho.

Abhijeet : Shayad tum thik keh rahe ho.

Both of them were engrossed in their works. They pretended like they didn ' t knew that were being watched from outside of house. It was night time , when a high intensity sound could be heard.


	18. chapter 18

I know ki ye story kafi late hai. In fact second bhi late hai.

The fact is behind each and every act there is something hidden inside. Just have a patience.

* * *

Both of them were engrossed in their works. They pretended like they didn ' t knew that were being watched from outside of house. It was night time , when a high intensity sound could be heard. The sound was too high for human to hear. Daya and Abhijeet kept hands on their ears but to no use. Both of them got unconscious. Some goons entered inside the house having soundproof ear guards along with the device which was making sound. The person having the machine switched off the machine and the high intensity sound stopped. The goons took Daya and Abhijeet with them and tied them with ropes such that they cannot escape from the place.

Meanwhile the cid team was miserable as their two senior officers were not with them. The performance of the team was good as acp pradyuman was leading the team but till not that extent it used to be. The new officers were habitual to the working environment. The other team members still kept an eye on them as they were dcp chitrole ' s men.

At this moment, an important case came to cid team. The team was busy in solving in that case.

In the gang the boss was keeping an eye on each and every move of cid team. He came to know about the case which the team was solving. He decided to take advantage of the situation. He decided to implement the plan the very next day in the morning itself.

Meanwhile where Daya and Abhijeet were kept, both of them started to stir. They felt pain in head due to the effect of noise. They tried to hold the head but were not able to do so because of the hands being tied to chair. They watched the surrounding.

Daya : Tumhara shak sahi tha.

Abhijeet : Ha. Jis tarah ka uska behaviour tha I mean wo acanak apni baat se palat gaya mujhe laga kuch na kuch to gadbad jarur hai. Bina kisi wajah ke hawa bhi rukh nahi badlati. To ye mahayshay kahase badalte.

Daya : Ha isliye to isne pakad liya hume. Wo to accha hua ki tumhe pahle se hi pata chal gaya tha ki hum par najar rakhi ja rahi hai.

Abhijeet : Ye to pata chal gaya.

Daya : Chalo ab yaha se nikalte hai. Isse pahle koi aur aa jaye.

Abhijeet : Ha chalo nikalte hai.

Abhijeet took out pen knife from his pocket. With the help of mouth started cutting the ropes on hand. After some time success came in his hands. He now freed Daya. They noticed some activities outside. They pretended to be unconscious. The goons saw them and found that they were still unconscious.

One goon : Boss ne kaha to tha ki kal subah hi plan ko anjaam dena hai aur isme ye dono badi rukawat ho sakte hai.

Second goon : Boss humesha sach hi to kehte hai. In dono ke naam se to mujrim kaamp uthte hai.

One goon : Baat to tu sahi kar raha hai. Par boss ki to baat hi alag hai. Unka kaam to royal hota hai.

Meanwhile another goon came inside and saw two of his companions talking where the duo were kept.

Third goon : Tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho ?

One goon : Hum dono bas dekhne aaye the ki ye dono kahi uthe ya nahi.

Third goon : Wo to thik hai. Magar tumhari baaton se ye uth na jaye.

Second goon : Nahi uthenge.

Third goon : Tum jaanto ho na ye dono milkar sab kiye karaye par pani fher sakte hai. Phir bhi itni laparwahi.

He told them to bring the injection which contains sleeping inducing medicine.

Both of them went to bring the injection while the third one remained there keeping eye on duo.

The third goon noticed that something was fishy. He went near them and started to check. Daya hold his hand immediately and Abhijeet put hand on his mouth to prevent him from making sound. Both of them made the goon unconscious and hid him.

In the meantime the two goons came back and saw only the duo.

One goon : Ye apna aadmi kahi gaya ? Idhar hi to tha.

Second goon : Wo mamu koi kuch aur kaam yaad agaya hoga isliye wo chala gaya hoga.

One goon : Shayad tum sahi keh rahe ho.

Second goon : Agar tumhara ho gaya ho to wo kaam kaare jo karne aaye hai.

both of them went near duo and were about to give the injection when duo hold hands of respective goons and hit punches on them.

Due to puches goons fall down on the floor.

Both Daya and Abhijeet went out of the room where they were kept. They found two to three goons coming in their direction. Duo gave good doses of kicks and punches to them. Due to the sound of the people being hit , some goons also came in the direction. This time the quantity of goons was more.

Duo hid behind pillar.

Abhijeet : Daya tum yaha se jao.

Daya : Nahi mai tumhe yaha akele nahi chod sakta.

Abhijeet : Daya please baat ko samjho. Waqt nahi humare pass. Hume jald se jald rokna hoga.

Daya : To phir tum jao. Mai yaha inhe sambhalta hu.

Abhijeet : Ek kaam karte hai toss karte hai head aya to mai yaha rukunga aur tail aaya to tum.

Daya : manjoor hai.

Abhijeet took out the coin and tossed it. Head came on the coin.

Abhijeet : Chalo Daya niklo ab jaldi se.

Daya : Magar tum yaha akele.

Abhijeet : Mai keh raha hu na mai sab sambhal lunga. Jaise hi mai yaha se niklunga tab tumhe signal dunga. Jaao yaha se ab team ko tum hi bacha sakte ho.

He almost pushed Daya.

Daya : Accha Thik hai. Tum apna dhyan rakhna. Jaise hi nikloge mujhe signal de dena.

He was leaving , when he just stopped for a moment and said " Suno. "

Abhijeet looked at him. Daya threw a gun towards him which he found from one of the goons and signalled thumbs up.

He went from the place.

* * *

Thanks for your responses and keeping patience.

just 2 - 3 chapters left and story is complete.


	19. Chapter 19

Abhijeet looked at him. Daya threw a gun towards him which he found from one of the goons and signalled thumbs up.

He went from the place.

Daya reached to the place where cid team was doing investigation.

Acp pradyuman : Daya tum yaha kaise ?

Daya : Sir in sab baatoon ke liye waqt nahi hai. Aap sab ki jaan ko khatra hai.

Acp pradyuman : Ye tum kya keh rahe hai ?

Daya narrated him all the information that he know.

Daya : Sir abhi isi waqt hume yaha se nikalna hoga.

Acp pradyuman : Lekin is ghar me jo log hai unka kya ?

Daya : Sir unhe bhi bahar nikalna chahiye.

The team along with Acp pradyuman made the people inside the house to move out of the house and then they all came outside. The moment they came outside there was a huge blast.

Acp pradyuman : Sukhr hai ki tum sahi Waqt par aa gaye.

Daya : Ha sir.

All the people left a sigh as they were saved. Happiness was showing on their faces but there was a expection. A person present inside the group of innocent people took out the gun and pointed at one of the persons.

Person : Pahle to sab bach gaye lekin ab nahi bachoge.

Acp pradyuman : Kya chahiye tumhe ?

Person : Tum Acp.

Acp pradyuman moved forward to the person.

Acp pradyuman : Ab to mai aa gaya hu. Ise chod do.

( pointing to the person holding at gunpoint )

The person took out another gun and kept it on Acp Pradyuman ' s head. Daya glanced at the face of kidnapper. He found it familiar.

Daya : Dekho Acp sir ko chod.

Person : Tumhi ne to plan banaya tha na Acp Pradyuman ko aur puri team ko. Ab agar mai maar raha hu ise to tumhe khushi honi chahiye akhir tumhara kaam jo pura karne ja raha hu.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya ye kya bol raha hai ?

Daya : Sir ye kuch bhi bol raha hai. Mai bhala aapko kyu marna chaunga.

Person : Bohot ho gayi teri nautanki. Badla lena hai na tujhe is Pradyuman se.

He forwarded gun to Daya.

Person : Agar tune is Acp ko nahi mara to mai isse mar dunga.

Daya took that gun. He pointed the gun towards Acp Pradyuman.

person : shabash ab jaldi se goli mar do is acp ko aur iska kissa khatam kar do.

Daya changed the direction of the gun , pointed towards the person and pressed the trigger. Empty sound came from the gun.

Person : Mai pehle se hi jaanta tha ki tum mujh par gun taano ge isliye khali gun de di tumhe. Tumne mujh par goli chalayi iski sajah bhugtni hogi.

He was about to fire on the innocent person hold at hostage but received a force on his hand which dropped the gun on the ground. He looked at the source of force. It was from Acp Pradyuman. Acp pradyuman took that gun falled on the ground and pointed on the person who was holding hostage to people present. Meanwhile Daya rescued the innocent person.

The team along with Daya took the person to the cid bureau.

In the cid bureau, everyone was feeling relief as they caught the person behind the blast whereas Daya was tensed.

Acp pradyuman : Daya kya hua tum pareshan kyu ho ?

Daya : Kuch bhi to nahi sir.

Acp pradyuman : Thik hai. Lekin wo aadmi ye keh raha tha ki tumne hum sab ko marne ki sazish rachi.

Kuch safai dena chaoge is par.

Daya narrated all the incidents after they left cid till date and purpose fully excepted the information about Abhijeet.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum jaante ho us admi ko jo is waqt cid ke lockup mai hai.

Daya : Ha sir iska naam sonu hai aur ye iske peeche jo mastermind hai uska right hand hai.

Acp pradyuman ordered sonu to be brought in the interrogation room.

Acp pradyuman : Batao kyu kiya ye sab tumne ?

Sonu : Mai to sidha sadha aadmi hu sahab. Maine kuch bhi nahi kiya.

Acp pradyuman : Daya ye to bohot hi sidha sadha aadmi hai. Is sidhe aadmi ke saath kya karna hai tumhe pata hai na.

Daya : Bohot acche se sir.

Daya slapped him hardly on the cheek. Sonu ' s cheek became red at one slap only.

Sonu : Batata hu. Boss ne mujhe bomb lagane ki kaha tha. Maine bomb laga bhi diya. Lekin usi waqt waha par ye Daya aa gaya aur mere saare kiye karye par paani fir gaya.

Daya : Isi liye tumne sochaki bomb fail ho gaya to kyu na Acp sir ko hi maar diya jaaye.

Sonu : Waise bhi bomb to fail hi ho chuka tha to mai kya jawab deta boss ko ki itna sa kaam bhi nahi ho paya mujh se. Isi liye maine mauka sadh ke ke acp ko bandhak banaya.

Acp pradyuman : Tumne mujhe marna chaha aur cid team ko. Aaj tak koi aisa paida nahi hua jo cid team ko maar sake.

Vivek le jao ise.

Vivek took sonu with him.

Freddy : Sir aapko itne din baad dekh kar khushi ho rahi hai.

Daya : Freddy ab mai tumhara senior nahi hu.

Acp Pradyuman : Ab nahi ho lekin ho jaoge phir se.

Daya : Sir iska matlab ?

Acp Pradyuman : Matlab yahi ki tumhari rejoining.

Daya : Sir abhi tak ye case pura solve nahi hua hai. Abhi tak mastermind humare haath nahi aaya hai.

Acp pradyuman : Wo bhi haath aa jayega jald hi.

On the other side Abhijeet was fighting with the goons, got many cuts and bruises while fighting with them and finally he defeated the goons present at the site. He went outside of the area where they were kept kidnapped. He checked surrounding and after finding himself in safe zone he pressed his watch which gave signal to Daya.

Daya was in bureau when he got Abhijeet ' s signal. He felt relieved after much time as he was feeling guilty for leaving him. At the same time it was his duty to protect the cid team.

On the other hand after sending the signal to Daya, Abhijeet was moving to safe place when he felt a huge blow on the back on his head. His hand touched backside of head, he saw his hand covered with blood and became unconscious at the same moment.


	20. chapter 20

Thanks for keeping the patience.

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes. He saw goons present in front of his eyes. He glanced at the surrounding present. He was tied to pillar. He was thinking how he came at this place and remembered that he was hit on head. He started to look at the goons in front.

The goon in front said " Kyu be kya dekh raha hai aise ankhe phad phad ke ?

Mai hi hu jisne tumhe mara. "

Abhijeet : Buzdil ho tum. Isliye peeche se war kiya aur abhi bhi mere haath band ke rakhe hai.

Goon : Jo bhi karna hai wo boss hi karenge.

Abhijeet : To sab kuch boss hi karenge. To tum kis kaam ke ?

Goon : Teri to.

He slapped Abhijeet hardly.

Goon : Kyu ab hogai na bolti band.

Abhijeet : Meri nahi to nahi. Tumhari jarur hone wale hai band.

Goon : Chup.

At the same time boss entered inside the room. He saw only Abhijeet present.

Boss : Ye Abhijeet yaha akela kaise hai ? Daya kaha gaya ?

Goons : Boss pakda to humne dono ko hi tha. Lekin wo Daya bhag gaya aur ye Abhijeet bhi bhagne wala tha tab mai waha pocha aur phir ise yaha leke aa gaya.

Boss : Oh. To bhagne ki koshish ho rahi thi. Lekin mai tumhe bata du ki ab tak to cid team aur Daya is duniya ko chod ke ja chuke honge.

Abhijeet : ( smirking ) Ye to waqt hi batayega ki wo log jinda hai ya mar gaye.

Boss : Oh confidence. I like this confidence.

Abhijeet : Mujhe to pura confidence hai ki sab log jinda hai magar shayad tumhe nahi hai aapne aap par.

Boss : ( to other goons ) Ye sonu nahi aaya ab tak ?

Goon : Boss usse to ab tak aa jana chahiye tha.

At the same time sonu came.

Boss : Are sonu tum. Abhi hum tumhare baare me hi baat kar rahe the. Itna waqt kyu laga tumhe aane me kuch gadbad ho gayi thi kya ?

Sonu : Nahi boss kuch gadbad nahi hui. Sab kuch humare plan ke hisab se hi chal raha hai.

Boss : Tumne ye chere par mask kyu lagaya hai aur ye tumhari awaz aise ajeeb kyu aa rahi hai ?

Sonu : Mask maine is liye lagaya hai kyunki itne bade blast ke peeche mai hu ye kisiko pata chal jaata na. Sab se bachne ke liye pehna hai maine ye aur awaz to meri pahle se hi aisi thi.

( Actually the reason is he didn ' t want to reveal his red cheek and voice is shivering due to fear. )

Boss : Achha ye to batao sab log upar to pohoch gaye na ?

Sonu : Ha boss. Maine khud sab ki laashe dekhi hai.

Boss : Waah sonu waah. Bohot accha kaam kiya hai tumne. Mai tumse bohot khush hu.

**In the cid bureau : **

Daya was relieved after getting signal from Abhijeet but his heart was saying something bad happened. He was worried for Abhijeet.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya kya hua ? Ye tumhare chehre par chinta ki chata kyu dikhayi de rahi hai ?

Daya : Sir kuch bhi to nahi. Hume ab jald se jald se boss ko pakadne jana hoga.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo to thik hai. Achha ek baat batao tumhe Abhijeet ke baare me pata hai ?

Daya : Ha sir.

He replied in postive way but again some lines of tension appeared on his face.

Acp pradyuman : Wo thik to hai na aur wo kaha hai ?

A care filled voice of Acp Pradyuman hit in Daya ' s ears. He was thinking what to say to his mentor that he left his friend behind in danger and he himself ran from the place.

At the same time Freddy came and said " Sir sonu ki location stable ho gayi hai. "

Daya felt relieved as he didn ' t have to answer the previous question.

Acp Pradyuman : To phir chalo sab log. Aaj hume iska khel khatam hi karna hai.

All the officers with full of energy started moving towards the location.

**On the place where Abhijeet was kept : **

A goon came inside running.

Boss : Kya hua tum itne hanf kyu rahe ho ?

Goon : Boss Wo acp jinda hai aur uski team bhi saath me Daya bhi hai. Wo sabhi log yaha aa rahe hai.

Boss : Ye kaise ho sakta hai ?

He grabbed Sonu ' s collar.

Boss : Tune to kaha tha ki tune khud sab ki laash dekhi hai. To un logo ki aatma aa rahi hai idhar ?

Sonu : Boss maine aapka namak khaya hai.

Boss : Ek baat bata tune sab ko maara ha ya na sirf.

Sonu noded in no.

Abhijeet gave him a look like see what I just said and you are lost.

One goon : Boss mujhe to lagta hai ki ye sonu hai hi nahi. Lagta ki cid ka aadmi hai.

Boss : Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

He took out the mask from Sonu ' s face and found the red cheek of Sonu.

Boss : Ye to apna sonu hi hai. Sonu teri ye halat kisne ki ?

Sonu : Boss Daya ne ki.

Boss : Us Daya ko to mai chodunga nahi.

Abhijeet : Dekha agar akele Daya ne Sonu ki ye halat kar di to jab puri ki puri team aayegi tab kya halat hogi tumhari.

At the same time a sound of bullet could be heard.

Abhijeet : Dekha ab to barati bhi aa gaye.

Boss sent all the goons to fight with cid team. He put a mask on Abhijeet ' s face made his hands tied and placed a gun in his hands and tied cloth to his mouth and made him to fire the bullets.

Whereas outside , the cid team was having a upper hand over the goons. The cid team knocked most of the goons. Daya saw a man having mask on his face. He looked at the eyes of the man. He found like he had seen those eyes before. He now carefully observed the person. He find out that Vivek was about to shoot the masked person.

* * *

Abhishikha - Wo Abhijeet sir bhag rahe the na unhe aise kaise bhagne dete gunde log. Isliye mara unko.

Abhinidhi - Ha pucha hai na Acp sir ne unke baare me. unhe bhala kaise bhul sakte hai. Aapki baat to sahi hai.

Debashree - Aapne sahi kaha tha toss ke baare me. wo same waisa hi hai. Naav kabhi nahi dubega. In the end good will win over bad.

Perfect Abhi - Aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki Acp sir ko chinta na ho. Unhe sab ki chinta hoti hai lekin wo kabhi ijzhar nahi karte.

Poojaabhideewani - Koi baat nahi agla bada dalungi.

abhijeet girl - Kidnap kar liya phir se unko.

Guest - Thanks. It is because of you people only that we write stories.


	21. chapter 21

Daya : Vivek nahi.

Vivek changed his aim. Daya went to the place where Abhijeet was present , he went there, removed the mask, cloth and freed his hands.

Daya : Abhijeet tum thik ho ?

Abhijeet : Is waqt in sab baaton ke liye waqt nahi hai. Hume iske peeche ke mastermind ko pakdna hai.

Daya supported him and both of them started attacking on the goons. Soon all the goons were knocked off. The boss was about to escape sneakily but the cid team surrounded him by all sides.

Acp pradyuman : Ab bohot ho gaya khel tumhara.

Followed by Daya ' s famous slap which he gives to criminals.

Acp pradyuman : Vivek le chalo ise.

Daya : Sir case to solve ho gaya.

Acp pradyuman : Magar tum dono ke bina nahi.

Freddy : Ye to hai sir.

They were moving towards the car , when Abhijeet was about to fall down. Daya supported him.

Daya : Tum theek ho ?

Abhijeet just noded as the pain in his head was increased now. Daya had just taken a step when Abhijeet fall down on the ground. Daya started patting his cheeks but no effect. So he picked him in his hands.

Acp pradyuman was waiting for Daya. When he glanced at Daya he saw Abhijeet in Daya ' s hands.

Daya moved towards the car.

Acp pradyuman : Daya Abhijeet ki halat thik nahi lag rahi hai. Jaldi se hospital leke chalo ise.

They took Abhijeet to hospital. Doctors started checking him. Whereas Daya was roaming to and fro in the hospital corridor. A nurse came near him and handed over many things.

Nurse : Ye patient ke belongings.

and she left from the place.

Daya took all the things in his possession. He also saw the coin which Abhijeet tossed and forced him to leave alone. He took that coin in his hand.

Daya was thinking

Isi coin ki wajah se tumne mujhe bhej diya. Agar tum mujhe na bhejte to tumhari ye halat nahi hoti.

He looked at other side of coin. The other side showed head. He flipped to coin to see the front side again head was present.

Daya ( Pov ) :

Mai bhul kaise gaya wo Abhijeet hai. Sholay film ka bohot shauk hai use. Usne pahle bhi yahi tarika istemal kiya tha. ( Refer to azadi ki jung 2 ) Tab bhi usne yahi kiya tha aur aaj bhi wahi kiya. Mujhe pahle ki samjh jana chahiye tha. Meri wajah se phir ek baar tumhari jaan khatre me pad gayi.

He then felt touch on his shoulder. It was of Acp Pradyuman.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai tum mujh se kuch chupa rahe ho ?

Daya : Nahi to.

Acp pradyuman : Abhijeet ki tarah mujhe bhi tumhara jhoot pakadna aata hai. Bureau mai bhi jab maine tumhe Abhijeet ke baare me pucha tha tab bhi tumne kuch jawab nahi diya tha. Ab batao kya chupa rahe the.

Daya narrated all the things which he skipped while telling previously and also how Abhijeet convinced him to go . Acp pradyuman listened all his explanation calmly and said " Ab tum soch rahe ho ki isme tumhari galti hai. Dekho isme tumhari koi galati nahi hai. Tum dono me kisi ek ko aana hi padta na. Agar tum sahi waqt par nahi pochta to puri ki puri team jindagi nahi hoti yaha tak ke mai bhi tumhare saamne khada nahi hota. "

Daya : Sir please.

Acp pradyuman : Sahi to keh raha hu mai.

Agar tum wahi rehte aur Abhijeet ko bhej dete to fark sirf ye rahta ki tumhari jagah par wo hota aur uski jagah par tum. Agar wo bhi yahi sochta to tumhe kaise lagega.

Waise bhi Jo ho gaya hai use jaane do aur jo ab ho raha hai us par dhyan do.

Meri baat par sochna jarur.

Daya : Ha sir.

At the same time doctor came out. All of them gathered around him.

Daya : Doctor Abhijeet kaisa hai ?

Doctor : Ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai. Waise to kafi sari chhotein aayi hai magar sar ki chot kafi gheri hai.

Daya : Abhijeet hosh me kab tak aayega ?

Doctor : 2 - 3 ghante me.

Doctor left the place.

Acp pradyuman told all of them to go to bureau as the confession of criminal is still remained.

Freddy : Sir kyu na confession baad me le. Jab hum sab log saath ho.

Acp pradyuman : Thik hai.

All of them left to bureau whereas Daya remained in the hospital. He was thinking about what his mentor said and realized that what he was thinking earlier was wrong.

* * *

I know it is very short. I wanted the confession to be seperate.


	22. chapter 22

Here ends the journey of secret of black eye gang.

Shayad se duo scenes kam lag sakte hai. khaskar manane wala part. Ya phir thoda confession part me upar neeche ho sakta hai so please consider it.

* * *

After two hours Abhijeet became conscious. Doctors checked him and declared him fine. Daya went inside but no expressions were on his face. Abhijeet was expecting that Daya will be angry but this Daya was silent. He tried to hit the conversation but failed. When he asked about discharge a calm reply came as " Do din ke baad milega. "

After two days Abhijeet got discharge.

All the team were present inside the bureau including Abhijeet and Daya. The team was happy to see their seniors back in the bureau but they knew that it was only temporary.

Acp pradyuman : Lekar aao use.

Vivek came along with the boss.

Acp pradyuman : Batao kyu kiya sab ?

Boss : Maine kuch bhi nahi kiya.

Acp pradyuman : Dekha Daya ye to bohot bhole hai. Inhone to kuch nahi kiya hai.

Daya : Ha sir. Jarurat se jyada bhole hai ye.

Abhijeet : Sir iska ilaj mere pass hai. Jisse inhe sab kuch yaad aa jayega.

He took a syringe from his coat pocket.

Daya gave him bottle. Abhijeet started filling the syringe with bottle content.

Boss : Ye kya hai ?

Acp pradyuman : Ye sab kuch yaad dilwane ki dawa hai.

Boss : Isse kya hoga ?

Abhijeet : Jyada kuch nahi bas aapke pure sharir me itna dard hoga ki aap chilla bhi nahi sakoge.

Abhijeet pressed the syringe a little bit such that its content started to release.

Boss : Mujhe sab kuch yaad aa gaya.

Acp pradyuman : Dekha Abhijeet inhe sab kuch yaad aa gaya.

Abhijeet : Ha sir. Ab bolna shuru kar digiye. Kumar sahab.

Kumar : Batata hu. Mai hi hu jo black eye gang chalata hu. Black eye gang puri duniya mai fail chuki hai. Sirf bharat hi ekmatra desh bacha tha aur bharat me agar pao jamana hai to sabse pahle mumbai ho kabze me lena hoga. Maine mumbai ko bhi apni duniya me shamil karna chaha. Isiliye maine yaha apne admi ko bheja. Magar wo fail ho gaya.

( Refer to the previous story ' s end. The person who died at last was a part of Kumar ' s gang )

Wo to mar gaya lekin jaate jaate usne gang ke baare me aap logo ko bata diya.

Jab uski maut hui tab mera dhyan mumbai pe gira. Mujhe yaha khud aana pada. Aane ke baad mujhe pata chala ki case ko cid Mumbai ne solve kar liya hai.

Acp pradyuman : Tumhe pata chal gaya ki black eye gang ke peeche cid lag chuki hai.

Kumar : Ha. Kehte hai na yudh karne se pahle dushman ki puri jankari hona jaruri hai. Maine bhi wahi kiya. Maine puri cid team ki jankari nikali. Jis tarah har ek ki kamzori hoti maine socha ki is team ki bhi koi na koi kamzori hogi. Maine bhi bohot jankari nikali tab bhi mere haath kuch nahi laga. Iske pahle mai kuch kadam uthata cid Mumbai ne mere addo par chaapa marna shuru kar diya. Mujhe lagne laga ki agar aisa hi chalta raha to mera karobar shuru hone se pahle hi khatam ho jata. Isliye mujhe kuch na kuch karna hi tha.

Acp pradyuman : Tumne cid team ko chunautiyan bheji.

Kumar : Ha. Mai cid ki hoshiyari aur taqat ko azma ke dekhna chahta tha. Lekin ye team meri ummeed se jyada hoshiyar nikli.

Abhijeet : Un logo ki kya galti hai jinki jaan tumne khatre me dala.

Kumar : Wo log to sirf pyade the mere liye. Mujhe jo unse chahiye tha wo mujhe mil chuka tha. Isliye unka dohra istemal karna maine sahi samjha. Lekin un me se kuch ko tumne bacha liya.

Daya : Jin logo ko tumne marne ke liye chod diya unko humne logo ne bacha liya.

Kumar : Ha. Isliye maine socha ki pahle tum logo ka ilaj kar lu.

Acp pradyuman : Tumne cid team ko marne ki koshis ki ya yuh kaho to humare investigation me badha dalne ki koshis ki. Bureau me chemical bomb bheja, aag me jalakar marne ki koshish ki aur na jane kya kya.

Kumar : Par har baar haar hi mere haath ayi. Itne dino me mujhe ye to samjh aya ki is team me kuch to alag baat hai. Is team me unity thi aur wahi sabse bari taqat thi.

Daya : Ye sirf team nahi hai balki yahi hum sab ka pariwar hai.

Kumar : Maine isi team me fut dalne ki koshis ki.

Acp pradyuman : Iski shurvat ki Abhijeet par ilzam dalne se.

Kumar : Ha. Maine socha ki agar kisi par ilzam lagaya jaay to team alag ho jayegi aur mera kaam asan ho jayega. Mujhe pata chala ki Abhijeet ko memory losses hote rahte hai.

Abhijeet was getting the same feeling when every time the criminal use his memory loss as a weapon and attack on him.

Daya : Tumhe ye to pata lagaya ki Abhijeet ko memory loss hote rahte hai par jitni bhi baar log use phasane ki koshish karte hai har baar wo fail hue hai.

Acp pradyuman : wo khoon kisne kiya jiske khhon ka ilzam tumne Abhijeet par dala tha.

Kumar : Wo khoon bhi mere hi aadmi ne kiya tha aur ilzam Abhijeet par dal diya. Bas phir jaisa maine socha tha waise hi hua. Dcp chitrole ne mera kaam asan kar diya.

Daya : ( murmuring ) Har baar sab kuch is chitrole ki wajah se hi to hota hai sab kuch.

Acp pradyuman : Uske aage kya hua bolo.

Kumar : Bas mera plan kafi had tak kamyab ho chuka tha. Daya aur Abhijeet ne cid chod di thi. Mai kafi khush tha ki mera plan kamyab ho gaya.

Daya : Magar tumhe nahi pata tha ki ye khushi sirf kuch hi dino ki thi.

Kumar : Ye Daya aur Abhijeet dono ne meri gang join kar li. Meri hi aadmi bewakoof the jinhone in dono ko gang me ghusne diya. Wo to ye tak nahi jaante the ki jinko unhone apni gang me shamil kiya wo dono cid officers reh chuke hai.

Daya : Tumhare aadmiyon ne to hume nahi pehchana magar tumne hum dono ko pehchan liya.

Kumar : Dushman ke baare me sari information rakhta hu mai. Dekhte hi ek hi nazar me pehchan gaya tha mai tum dono ko. Tab maine socha ki bohot ho gaya ye annkh mi joli ka khel. Is baar ya to sheh ya maat. Tum logo ne to mera kaam asan kar diya tha. Khud hi cid team ke marne ka plan bana diya.

Daya : Hume to sirf dana dala tha aur chidiya chubh gayi.

Kumar : Mujhe andaza tha pahle se is baat ka. Isiliye maine tum dono par najar rakhi aur mauka dekh ke kidnap kar liya taki tum dono milkar mere kaam me badha na daal sako.

Daya : Shak to hume pahle hi ho chuka tha. Jab tumne hume itni asani se jaane diya. Abhijeet ne mujhe pahle bata diya tha ki hum dono par najar rakhi ja rahi hai.

Kumar : Maine tum dono ko kidnap karke rakha tha taki tum log plan fail na karo. Magar meri kismat buri thi ki Daya waha se bhag nikla aur usi ne cid team ko bacha liya. Phir mere haath Abhijeet laga.

Daya : Tumne usse janakari nikalne ki koshish ki magar usne nahi bataya.

Kumar : Ha aur iske pahle ki mai kuch aur kar pata tum log waha par puri ki puri team lekar pohoch gaye.

Daya : Tumne humare hi haathon se Abhijeet ko marvane ke koshish ki.

Kumar : Mera pakda jana to tay tha to kyu na tumhare hi ex officer ko tumhare hi haathon se mara jaye.

Acp pradyuman : Lekin tum shayad bhul rahe ho ki aag ke saath ke khelne se haath jal jaata hai usi tarah humare team bhi aag hai aur tumne usi ke saath khela aur natija ye hua ki tum bhi usi aag me jal gaye.

Tumne kya kuch nahi kiya. Tumne jo kiya uski to koi ginti nahi hai. Kitne logo ko jaan se mar diya kitno ke ghar ujad gaye. Tumhe to phasi hi hogi.

Kumar : Tum logo ko bohot garv hai na aapne is pariwar par ani ekta par yahi ek din tum sab par bhari padega. Mai wapas aunga aur agli baar tum sab ka namo nishan nahi hoga. Us Waqt ka intezar karna tum log.

Acp pradyuman : Vivek le jao isko.

Kumar : Ye sab tum logo ko bhari padega. Bohot bhari padega.

Vivek forcefully took kumar with him.

Freddy : Sir kitna accha lag raha hai na. Case bhi solve ho gaya aur hum sab log bhi saath hai.

Abhijeet : Nahi Freddy abhi nahi. Mai aur Daya ab team ka hissa nahi rahe.

Daya : Ha Freddy. Mujhe lagta hai ki ab hume nikalna chahiye.

Abhijeet : Sir ab hum dono nikalte hai.

At the same moment dcp chitrole entered inside the bureau.

Abhijeet : ( to Daya in low sound ) Hume yaha se pahle hi nikal jana tha.

Dcp chitrole : Kaun kidhar ja raha hai ?

Freddy : Sir wo Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ghar jaane ki baat kar rahe the.

Dcp chitrole : Daya aur Abhijeet tum dono ko kahi bhi jaane ki jarurat nahi hai.

Daya : Matlab sir.

Dcp chitrole gave both of them two brown colored envelopes.

Dcp chitrole : Matlab ye.

Daya and Abhijeet both opened the envelopes. Inside there was a rejoining letter.

Pankaj : Sir kya hai usme ?

Daya : Rejoining letter.

Dcp chitrole : Ab indono par ke saare charges hat chuke hai aur dono nirdosh paye gaye hai. Saath is black eye gang ke head ko pakadne me bohot badi bhumika nibhayi hai tum dono ne. Isliye high command ne ye faisla liya hai ki tum dono ko wapas se cid me laane ka.

Nikhil : Ye to badi khushi ki baat hai sir.

Dcp chitrole went near acp pradyuman and said " Tumne bohot aacha kaam kiya hai. Tum challenge jeet gaye. Mai apni haar manta hu. "

He forwarded his hand and congratulated acp pradyuman.

Acp pradyuman : Thank you sir.

Dcp chitrole : Ek aur baat to mah batana hi bhul gaya ki pankaj aur nikhil bhi isi cid team ka hissa rahenge.

Pradyuman is baar tum jit gaye lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki humesha jitoge. Agli baar mai hi jitunga.

Ab mai chalta hu ek jaruri kaam yaad aa gaya hai mujhe.

Dcp chitrole left the bureau.

Abhijeet : Finally sab kuch thik ho gaya.

Acp pradyuman : Ye baat to hai.

Vivek : Kitna kuch ho gaya na sir. In dino me.

Freddy : Magar ek baat nahi badli. Hum tab bhi saath the ab bhi saath hai aur humesha saath rahenge.

Acp pradyuman : Wo to hai.

Vivek : Sir kyu na is khushi ke mauke par ek selfie ho jaye.

Acp pradyuman : Ha bilkul.

Vivek took out his mobile and the sound of the camera " Click " could be heard.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers for supporting till the end.

I know it was a late update but

A neend in need is a neend indeed.


End file.
